An Affair
by BabygirlMari
Summary: Lucy and Freed pack up their lives in Magnolia to settle and raise their family at a mental institution of all places. Their situation and their past start to put immense strain on the relationship. A strange pink-haired inmate doesn't help matters and Lucy find herself tangled up in a violent, unhealthy but passionate affair. 1960-ish AU. Read and Review pretty please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **So this is my first multi-chapter story! It's an AU and while I was writing I had a 1960's vibe in mind. The era and all that comes with it make the characters (Lucy especially) a little OOC but please bare with me because in the future she'll revert back to the Lucy we know and love.**

 **Now about the pairings, I know people in this fandom are hardcore when it come to shipping but just keep an open-mind when it comes to the little threesome I have going on here. To be very honest I don't actually know who is going to end up with who by the end of this but I feel like it makes the story a bit more exciting (right?).**

 **Finally, I have no Beta-reader :(. I promise I'll get one soon but for now please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **So here goes nothing.**

 **P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail, or the cover image.**

* * *

They arrived at the institution late, at least later than expected. The high windows and uniform paths were already lit up, but it was far from welcoming. The white beams expelled by lofty watch towers lamps were meant to expose and not to warm or comfort. Wrought iron gates squeaked and protested as they were opened allowing the car to crunch on the gravel driveway. The first thing Lucy noticed was the absence of flowers, none lined the path like in their old house in Magnolia. No blooms of pink or whites to break the monotone grey of concrete and gravel. Everything was unwelcoming and everything was a sign; a sign to leave, turn back, re-evaluate their decision. Lucy picked at her thumb nail, her foot bounced on the car floor, she'd never been so nervous in her life. A hand fell on her jerky knee.

"Are you alright Lucy?" he asked sternly. Lucy looked up into hard blue eyes,he didn't smile to put her at ease instead, his mouth pulled into a frown. "What is it?"

She lied instinctively.

"I'm fine, just a little worried is all" she whispered the last part, not wanting to get into another fight when she was this tired, it would be a guaranteed loss for her.

"Please Lucy not again with this, you are being-"

"I can't help how I feel Freed!"

Green hair tumbled over his eyes as he turned her way. He glared at her, eyes narrowed and mouth open to say something overly harsh, that he would apologize for it later. His grip of her knee tightened and forced Lucy further into the seat.

"Daddy are we there yet" Caleb was awake, and awfully tired by the sound of his voice. Like magic Freed's features softened and he released his grip on her knee, but his eyes promised they weren't finished.

"Yes Caleb but go back to sleep, there isn't much to see". Caleb whine and wiggled in the back seat.

"You and Momma are too loud" he yawned widely.

"Sorry baby, Momma and Daddy will keep it down, go to sleep", Lucy reached through into the back seat to cover Caleb's little body with his blanket and stroked back his starry white hair. Caleb smiled up at her. "Go to bed honey", she smoothed his hair until his eyes fluttered closed and he was breathing deeply.

The grounds of the institution were huge, the whole place stretched out into the forest so a portion of the land was surrounded by trees and shrubs pressing into the fence. Leaves and bark had been darkened black by the night which made it looked impenetrable, Lucy felt sudden claustrophobia and was glad when the car came to a jerky stop and Freed turned off the engine.

"You get Caleb, Dr. Makarov is waiting for us inside" With that Freed briskly exited the car and strode towards the house in front of them. Lucy sighed and rested her head on her seat, she'd been feeling so tense when Freed was around lately.

She supposed it was the stress of the move and the whole upheaval of their lives, Caleb had cried relentlessly for most of their trip, his tantrums and temporary hunger strikes had worried them all to no end. _Maybe things will get back to normal once we're settled_ Lucy thought. She rubbed her tired brown eyes and gathered the energy to move.

The air was cool against her skin and the breeze calmed her nerves. Being in the car for the 8 hours made her stiff all over, Freed had refused to take rest stops so they could be 'punctual'. Leaned on the car door she reached up to stretch out her spine and looked at the barbed wire atop the fences.

To the east the biggest building at the institution loomed large and grey, it's windows were decorated with red brick lining and wrought iron bars. _That's probably were they keep the loonies,_ it looked almost abandoned, but the solitary guard at the huge front doors reminded her that it remained very much occupied (if what she read was correct, it was almost to full capacity) a feeling of unease crept up on her, her fingers tingled and feet found their way to the boot turning her sight away from the creepy building.

With Caleb sleeping on her shoulder and a small bag in her other arm she maneuvered around the open door. The medium sized timber house welcomed her into a rather grand foyer with a double height ceiling, even in the dim light she could see the criss-crossing roof beams above her head. Her husband's voice drifted out of the room to her right.

"Lucy, come greet Dr. Makarov" she followed his voice and found herself in a softly lit sitting room, a fire flickered in the corner making the antique furniture look even older. Lucy grew suddenly sluggish.

"Mrs. Justine, I'm glad to finally be meeting you", Dr. Makarov was a very short man with a strangely large sense of authority surrounding him, and he had a kind smile that lit up his eyes when he reached out to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Makarov, we owe you an apology for keeping you up till this time at night" she dropped her bag and shook his hand.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I wanted to make sure you were all settled. I can see how worn out you are, don't worry about the bags, the rooms are up the stairs to your left" Dr. Makarov replied hastily. Lucy's eyes flicked Freed, who nodded once at her.

"I'll come up once I speak with Dr. Makarov" she took a hint and turned to leave, bag in hand.

Caleb settled into his new bed like he was born there, his chubby face pinched in his sleep and his teddy squeezed into his chest. Lucy rubbed her sore neck and strolled into her own bedroom when she was sure he was comfy, Freed was already sat on the bed, shedding off his cardigan and shirt. After brushing her teeth and changing into her chemise she switched off the lights and slid into bed beside her husband.

She sighed then wiggled so she faced the ceiling and sighed again. All that travelling and suddenly she wasn't tired. Wriggling again, she turned till she faced Freed's back, his silk-like hair tickled her nose when he breathed deeply, she ran his hand through his hair, it always shocked her how soft it was under her hand. She turned fully and held onto his shoulder caressing his scalp and comb through his green tendrils, Freed moaned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucy?" his voice was thick and gravelly with sleep "What is it?" he shifted and turned to her propping his head up on his hand.

Lucy pushed back his green bangs and stroked his cheeks, her thumb slid over his lips and she leaned into him. Her lips hovered above his, her grasp of his shoulder tightened pulling him closer.

"Lucy" he resisted her pull "It's far too late for that" he whispered against her. Lucy brushed her lips against his and shuffled closer.

"Hush...we can be quick...just let me..." she whispered between kisses to his cheek and lips. She slid between the sheets and tangled her fingers between his own.

"I-I have a meeting in the morning". Lucy thumbs over his palm and pulled their hands higher towards her chest. Her eyes flicked up and spied his flushed face and awed expression, he was shocked. Lucy had always been calm and only fiery when provoked, she only rarely instigated anything in bed. But here she was, a sudden seductress pulling him under with those lust filled eye.

She used _his_ palm to rub her breast, his thumb pushing roughly against her nipple. She pressed her body closer to his front and felt him slowly hardening against the silk of her night dress. Freed could only stare when she slid her straps off her shoulders and exposed more soft skin. Lucy looked up at him, apprehension in her eyes. She looked stunning, heart staggeringly beautiful, someone that looked like her shouldn't fear his rejection.

Affection pulsed in his heart when her held her cheek and played with her hair, she visibly relaxed into him and dropped kisses on his chest and neck. He held her near and felt over her soft body, curved in all the right places. Lucy gained confidence, she made him knead her harder and ground herself against his crotch. Her hands joined her gyrating hips and pawed at his shorts, he jumped excitedly in her hand when she grasped him but the rest of his body stiffened. Before she knew it she was shoved hard to the other side their bed, her head bounced off the pillow.

"Lucy...I just can't right now" his voice was firm but pleading, as if he wouldn't have the strength to refuse her if she tried again "I just..I-"

Lucy was dazed for a few seconds, her shoulder prickled were he pushed her, but she finally snapped out it.

"It's okay darling, we don't have to" she reached out to him. Freed hesitated for a second but he fell forward settled onto her chest. She stroked his green hair and soothed his suddenly frayed nerves until he fell asleep, Freed nettled in her arms. Lucy fell asleep in confusion and slight frustration, this wasn't how she had planned to spend the night.

* * *

She felt Freed leave the bed when the light started to trickle in through those awful patterned curtains. Lucy stayed in bed for a few more minutes while Freed gathered his robe, her eyes remained closed as he brushed his teeth and left the room.

Lazily she stretched out for her watch, it was only 5:30 but she was already awake. Groaning she got up and shrugged on her robe before brushing her teeth, glancing in the mirror she adjusted her hair and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She strolled through the dim corridors and poked her head around doors until she found her husband surrounded by files and facing the window, he hadn't even notice her slip in.

"Good Morning Darling, did you want some tea or…" she tried to keep her voice low but startled him anyway. He jumped in his chair, looked over his shoulder and returned to his files with a 'hmm'. Lucy frowned and made her way to him, she laid and unsure hand on his shoulder and Freed stiffen under her fingers then pull away, she felt a tug on her heart.

"Why are you acting like this?" she demanded, her voice was falsely confident. Freed sighed, turned to her he looked at her pinched brows and down-turned lips, he almost told her she was just too good for him. Instead his eyes were pulled to the silk hugging her wide hips, he could see the soft point of her breast hardening in cool room. Blue eyes roved her body hungrily.

It wasn't like Lucy wasn't used to being lusted after (she knew how she looked) but Freed always keep his eyes above the chest and prided himself on being a gentleman. She chuckled inwardly, even Freed couldn't resist her, and she gloated to herself when his hands reached upwards but the hands went for the rope of her robe.

"Don't you own any night gowns past the knee?" Lucy rolled her eyes "The inmates will be bringing the luggage in soon and you should be decent" He said the last part mostly to himself.

"What do you mean? The inmates aren't allowed out of the main building, right" she almost laughed a the thought of people in hospital gowns and straight jackets sitting around their dinning table downstairs.

"Actually" he continued to tighten her robe and avoiding her eyes "Dr. Makarov believes in rehabilitation via human interaction, he thinks it improves the probability of a full recovery and allows them to easily adapt to life outside the facility" his answer sounded rehearsed.

"So the inmates can stroll around where ever they want." She stated, her voice dangerously low.

"Well, yes but guards are situated at every corner, and you must remember Lucy Clover Institution is leading the world in rehabilitative techniques for people with all types of mental health issues".

"I don't care about the inmates and their mental health! I care about our safety and that of your son!"

"LUCY! Keep your voice down Caleb is still asleep" he pulled at her robe with a final harsh tug. Lucy glared at him and stalked over close the door. She couldn't believe Freed could keep that particular tiny little detail from her. She had moved away from her friends and her livelihood for him and he couldn't even be honest with her.

"How could you not tell me the I would be sharing my garden with a 500 derange patients" she restarted the whispered argument.

"Oh don't be so pretentious Lucy, the human mind is fragile and any slight trauma could trigger a form of mental illness in any of us, we are no better than the 'deranged'" he used her words in a cocky, sarcastic tone that made her narrow her eyes.

"Again Freed that is not the point! Why couldn't we just buy house in Clover Town, Caleb could live near his school and you could commute to work. I could even get a job with the paper there to help out"

"That's illogical, why would we buy a house when Dr. Makarov was offering us one for free"

"Because we are living in a mental institution, surrounded by inmates who could hurt us Freed!"

"I'm not an irresponsible man Lucy, Clover Institution doesn't contain any _convicted_ criminals, they get sent to high security wards in central Fiore near Crocous"

"That doesn't mean the inmates here aren't dangerous!" Her face was red and her voice several pitches higher and hoarse.

"Lucy, Leave it alone!" His voice rose louder than hers and he held her left thigh too tightly "What on earth do you want me to do! I took the job, we have a home so please… just leave it" His voice petered out but his hand never left her thigh.

"I...I just don't want to be lied to Freed, don't treat me like some idiot housewife"

"I didn't lie"

"You didn't tell me the truth either"

He sighed and sat back into his chair, combing his hands through his hair and stared at the ceiling, he smoothed back green locks into a low ponytail and fingered the smooth ends into on point. Lucy instantly wanted to touch, but she hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Just say you're sorry" but he overlooked her advice and went back to his files. Lucy didn't appreciate being ignored, she slid between him and the precious files and flopped into his lap.

"Say you're sorry darling" he gave her his best glare but she wasn't discouraged. Instead she nipped his neck, her tongue teased him and her hips circled on his lap. She kissed him full on the lips between "Say you're sorry". His resolve was crumbling against his will, the cracks showed when his hands left his chair and held her soft hip.

His mouth moved over her's finally and she licked the seam of his lips. She beckoned with her tongue until he opened up, slowly she slid her tongue against his and coaxed him into her mouth then teasingly she sucked on him. Almost instantly Freed ripped his mouth from hers, Lucy wasn't discouraged she slid down to kiss and suck along his collarbone.

"Lucy, I needed to finish -"

"Please darling" Lucy whispered between pecks and pants. "I want it…please" she cupped him roughly through his thin shorts and dragged loose the ties holding them.

His hands trembled at her hips and he held her tighter in hopes that Lucy wouldn't notice his shaking.

"Let me take care of you" Lucy kisses rose to his cheeks then to his lips when she pumped him and rubbed her thumb over his tip. She pumped him until he was fully hard, then used _his_ hands to push up her silk hem until they could both see she wasn't wearing any underwear. Freed took in a sharp breath and Lucy giggled lowly.

"You act like it's our first time" she whispered and kissed his cheeks. His hands moved all on their own until his finger found her slit and stroked, he moved a little higher until he was thumbing her clit softly while his index slid against her entrance. Lucy moaned and squirmed, she took him in her hand again and slid his tip hard against her entrance.

Freed's breath hiccuped, his hips bucked so his head slid clumsily into her. Lucy bit her lip in slight discomfort; she wasn't all that ready for him yet so she slid as slowly as she could down his length, stopping for breaks along the way and stroke herself to make things easier. Freed's panting grew louder the more of him he took in. His once idle hands now held her waist tightly but did not force her downwards.

She thought she could feel him pulsing inside her and feel every little vein that passed through her; hungrily she was sucking all of his in, it had been so long since they had been together she felt starved. They both gasped and squirmed when she sat herself down fully.

"I think I went too slowly" she mumbled in his neck. Freed groaned in agreement and puffed green hair out of his face. Abruptly he grinded himself deeply against her, her back arched when his rough short hair pressed against her clit and he reached even deeper. Nails dug into his shoulder when he circled against her, a strong arm pinned her hips closer to him, and the other slid up to muffle the moans spilling from her mouth.

He relented his grinding and pulled her up till his head was all that was left inside her, roughly he slammed her back onto his lap. Lucy chocked on air and held tightly to his desk behind her, she rolled her hips forward and bounced onto his lap, so his cock was stroking her in just the right spot. Her teeth caught his palm and bit hard to soak up the next cry.

Freed thrusts steadily grew harsher, his hips slap hard against her, the shock received straight into her pelvis. Her breast jumped behind silk with every thrust, she tilted her hip forward till the desk dug painfully in her back but she felt too good to move.

Her orgasm surprised her, slow pulsing between her legs gave way to her walls clenching hard around him, her nails dug hard into his shoulder while she screamed and choked out her pleasure into his hand. Freed let out a low groan and his thrust stuttered before he slammed her down so hard she winced and released himself inside her.

Lucy panted against his neck, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. A smile pulled at her lips, she felt content snuggling into her husband and fingering his hair. Sitting up she leaned for a kiss but felt smooth cheek against her lips.

"Are you pleased now?" his voice was cold and directed towards the adjacent wall. Lucy reached up to touch his hair only to feel her hand being snatched away. Freed pulled her off him by the waist and slapped her down on his desk like a bag of rice. Lucy winced and shifted uncomfortably.

"You will not make me feel guilty for this Freed" hot tears filled her eyes in an instant. He wouldn't even look into her, instead he jumbled in his bag until pulled out a handkerchief. Instantly the love she felt for him bloomed in her chest when he reached between her legs to clean up the mess he made. It made her cry even more.

"Why do you always make it like this, I was so happy before you -"

"Made you leave Magnolia?" he finished up for her.

"You told me to leave it alone yesterday so I left it alone" tears streamed from red rimmed eyes "Don't change the subject, I want to touch my husband without him pulling away from me"

Freed pressed her legs closed and rubbed his temple.

"I told you I wasn't ready"

"You were fine doing this in Magnolia, what happened?" He took her hand and led her to her feet, she was crying ugly tears now, her nose ran and silent sobs disturbed her speech. "Stop pushing me away, just tell me what's -"

"Lucy just leave it alone!" he shouted over her, face red and hands balled in fist. "Just leave Lucy". She held in the rest of her tears until she was alone, head pushed into the new pillows, sobbing in her new bed.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Let me know! I really want to know.**

 **Lastly, I picked Freed because I didn't want a character that's too minor but I still someone that can come across cold but can still be passionate when it matters, Also Freed and Lucy are cute together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really motivate me to write more, so please don't stop! Also I forgot to tell you that this fic is rated a 'Hard-M' for language, sex and all that jazz. I will try and update every other week or every week if I have some spare time away from Uni and all that. Again thank you so much for reading! Love you guys xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"I miss you so much Levy, how's the baby bump looking?"

"Bigger than ever, I feel like I'm being eaten alive" Lucy heard her flop into a chair. "Anyway do you have a name for me?"

Lucy chuckled "How about Robyn? You could call her Bobbi for short and she'd have one of those cute little unisex name."

"Oh good one! You know I love a good unisex name" her best friend sighed. "To be honest Lucy, we're not even close to a decision and she's coming any day now" Laughter and panic coloured her voice "How are Caleb and Freed holding up?"

Lucy sighed and curled her fingers in the phone cord, it had been a week since they moved in. Days filled with unpacking, eating and sleeping. She had barely had time to relax and of course Freed still hadn't touched her since what happened in the office.

"Caleb is still keeping up his sporadic hunger striking, but he likes the big yard" she mentioned. "I think he's a bit lonely though, school doesn't start for another two weeks so he doesn't have any friends yet"

Caleb has spent most of the past days climbing trees and making up new imaginary friends. Although at dinner he periodically ordered them to pack up their thing and move back to Magnolia, apparently Azuka had made him swear to be back within the week.

His hunger strikes were resulting in him waking up in the middle of the night to raid the fridge. The first time she caught him he wore a look of intense frustration while he jumped up to reach the chocolate on the top shelf. Lucy cleared her throat and prepared to tell him off when she saw tears flooding his baby blue eyes.

He yawned, scrubbed his face, stared at her and promptly burst into tears. Lucy immediately broke and scooped him into her arms, craddled him against her shoulder and made him a grilled cheese sandwich. Caleb slept in their bed that night and every night since, wedged between her and Freed.

"And how is Freed?" Levy's voice was gently probing, she didn't want to risk Lucy shutting down like she always did when people discussed her relationship with Freed. She tended to get defensive and stand-off-ish.

"I don't know Lev...He refuses to touch me, even when we're asleep he so far on the other side he might as well be on the floor, not to mention Caleb basically moved into our room now"

"So he hasn't touched you since you got back?"

"No we christened the office a few days ago, but it's afterwards that's the problem, he keeps pushed me away"

"So it's just like it was on the first few dates"

"Yes, exactly" Lucy wasn't shocked at how fast Levy caught on, she was probably going to receive a prognosis sometime soon.

During their first few dates, Freed barely even looked her in the eye, it took him three dates to hold her hand. Lucy thought his behaviour was refreshing, most of the time guys went on dates just to ogle her and they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, but here she had finally found herself an actual gentleman.

However the novelty had worn off after 3 months, they hadn't even kissed and she was starting to worry – actually she had started to panic- was she not attractive enough? No, that couldn't be it. Was he seeing other people? Was he asexual?

A week later she found out the answer to all of these was a resounding No! Caleb was at a sleepover party and Lucy had conjured up the courage to try for a kiss, which had turned into a touch which had led to Freed blowing her mind all night long. She was all smiles the next day and sore in all the right places, her glowing mood was stomped on when she was rushed off the bed, into clothes, and out of the front door without so much as a 'Good Morning'.

It happened like this for a few more weeks until she became weary of his excuses and angrily demanded some answers. That was when she was first told about Mira-jane.

Some 'hmm' and sighs echoed over the phone line until finally,

"Do you think maybe...I has something to do with Mira-jane?" Levy asked softly "You are in a mental institution and maybe it's making him feel guilty again"

Levy hit the nail right on the head. Lucy's eyes widened, of course the poor man was feeling guilt.

"Gods I'm so stupid! How can my friend know my husband better than I do?"

"Hey now Lucy, I was his colleague at Magnolia Hospital for years and I'm a psychology professor. Don't go beating yourself up about it"

"Yeah, thanks Lev, I'll ask about it later and maybe next time we have sex I won't feel like I'm the other woman" she laughed darkly, said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Turning to walk up the stairs she suddenly caught a flash of movement in her periphery; strange, seeing as she was the only one in the house.

"Caleb honey, are you hungry" when she received no response, she strode around the corner and came face to face with a grey jumpsuit. A tall, tanned inmate stood in front of her, his stature was domineering and looking up his onyx eyes caught her captive. His presence would have been alarming, if it wasn't for...

"The hair kinda ruins the look, don't you think?" Lucy stepped around him and to climb the stairs till she was standing over him, she always hated feeling intimidated, it reminded her of her father.

The pink-haired inmates eyes scanned her exposed skin (not much since Freed told her to dress more modestly), a sharp canine poked out when he smirked.

"You may not wanna say stuff like that to inmates Miss, I could be dangerous you know" he warned, then laughed to himself. Lucy frowned climbed higher up the stairs.

"It's _Mrs_. Lucy Justine, and are you lost?"

"Nah, I'm not lost, Dr. Makarov sent me to delivery your mail" He pulled a wad of mail out of his back pocket and held it up to her.

"Thank you Mr. Mailman", she reached up to grab the mail but instead felt callous fingers grip her palm, she looked up to see the pink-haired inmate smirking. She held in a small gasp of surprise and tried to pull away only to feel his grip tighten around her hand.

"I ain't your mailman" he slid the mail into her open hand and released his grip "see you around _Miss_ Lucy".

"It's _Mrs_. Lucy" she whispered after him, not yet able to find her voice. Her finger unconsciously fiddling with her ring finger, she looked down and saw a tan line where her ring should be. The mail thudded on the floor where Lucy dropped it before rushing upstairs to their bedroom. Sure enough, the diamonds set in her ring sparkled at her from the bedside table. She had forgotten to put it on today.

* * *

A tree of broccoli lay on the kitchen floor and Lucy concluded she should have made two trips to collect the groceries from the car this morning, or at least recruit some help.

"Caleb honey! Come help Momma with all this stuff" her voice echoed past the kitchen and up to the first floor.

There was an eerie absence of fast pace footsteps. Even with the windows open the house tended to be on the creepy side.

"Caleb?!" she wondered towards to the backdoor and found it open a crack, Caleb was out in the yard as usual. The path out to the yard was lined by evergreen bushes and opened up into a large rolling field complete with a dilapidated shed. From the door Lucy could see Caleb playing knights with one of his imaginary friends, he pranced and lunged with large stick acting as his sword.

 _He looks rather exhausted for someone who's playing with himself._ Lucy stepped outside away from the veranda and into the hot sun. Peering past the bushes she caught sight of a stick reaching out, as quick as a blink, and whacking Caleb on his upper arm.

The sharp sound of skin smacked against something hard resounded around the yard followed by stunned silence. Lucy's shock was quickly giving way to anger; she strode down the path, ready to give someone's child a good talking until she heard laughter. Caleb's high-pitched giggling overshadowed the deeper chuckles but Lucy still caught it. Eyebrows furrowed in worry as she broke into a jogged down the rest on the path.

"Hey, you said you'd go easy on me!" Caleb's voice rang out.

"I wasn't the one who started playing dirty" The man quipped. The phantom voice registered in Lucy's head and as soon she saw a flash of pink she knew exactly who it was. Her son was playing with an _inmate._

"Caleb! What are you doing?!" she knelt in front of him and roughly raised his sleeve, a red mark glowed back at her.

"Momma" he wriggled in her arms "We're just playing knights, Daddy said I could play with Mr. Natsu" and finally freed himself.

"Yeah Miss Lucy we're just having fun" she could hear the smirk that the inmate wore. Concentrating on the little boy in front of her she took a deep breath

"Well I have a job for you" she dusted her dress off "I need you to help me get the groceries from the car"

"Can I honk the horn?" his eyes light up when she dangled keys in front of his face.

"Yes but only once and don't touch the handbrake!" she yelled after the sprinting child. Lucy smiled after him and then remembered she wasn't alone.

"I wonder how hitting a child would affect your sentence" she kept her voice light and kept her gaze directed at the path leading to the back door.

"Hey now I didn't mean any harm by it" his voice held a tinge of worry "The kid was playing by himself, he roped me into it"

"How noble of you, pushing the blame on a 6 year old". By now she had whipped around, pointing at his face with her index finger.

"I'm not blaming anybody Miss, you're just blowing this out of proportion. It's not my fault your kid's a loner" he snorted and backed away from her probing finger.

"It's _Mrs!_ I'm married. And he's not a loner he just hasn't had the time to make friends". She folded her arms across her chest. "Why am I even explaining this to you" she whispered to herself.

"So you remembered your ring today huh?" he grinned and if she wasn't so angry she would have admired how handsome he looked with a smile.

"I never forgot it _Mr. Mailman!_ And that's not the point, the point is you shouldn't be whacking 6 year olds with sticks!" she hissed "I should report you to Dr. Makarov for this!".

There was a moment of silence were the mailman held her gaze, his mouth was twisted into a deep frown and his hands clenched and unclenched into temporary fists. Lucy glared right back at him, her gaze as unwavering as his, her lips pouted.

Without warning the inmate lurched forward, calloused hand wrapped around her forearms and held her tighter than necessary. Lucy squeaked in indignation and found herself balancing on her tip toes.

"Listen Lady, I don't appreciate what you're saying" His voice was lethally low, he had her full attention. "I would never hurt a kid, and let me give you some advice _Mrs. Lucy_. If I were you I would try not to threaten an inmates" He shook her hard. "Like I said before some of us may be a little dangerous".

Lucy mouth opened and closed wordlessly when he jerked her a final time and then released her with a push. Lucy reeled back over her wedges, she teetered with her fingers clawing for something to hold onto and then fell hard on her behind. The inmate looked down on her sprawled on the floor, his glare dissolved into a look of guilt, reaching up he scratched the back of his head.

"Gee I'm sorry, let me hel-" he leaned to pull her up.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy voice shrilled in anger and embarrassment. There she sat there, staring up at the pink-haired man. She was astounded that he had the nerve to touch her, let alone threaten her. Then he apologised? She didn't understand this behaviour.

Confused and honestly a little scared she adjusted her dress and attempted to climb to her feet. The inmate was so much more intimidating when she was sat under him. Lucy felt like his eyes had her pinned to the floor, just like last time, they trailed over her body but at a more leisurely pace.

Onyx stares flicked over her bare shoulders and minimal cleavage until the fixed themselves on her parted thighs, the dress has pushed itself up during her fall and the landing made sure closed legs weren't an option. The inmates chapped lips parted slightly, while red rose to Lucy's cheeks when she realized her panties were probably on show. She squeaked loudly and brought her skirts so they covered her front.

"Hey not so loud" the man, he barely looked ashamed or aware at his gawking. "One of the guards is just 'round the corner, he'll-"

"He'll what? Punish you for pushing me over and for ogling at me?! Seems pretty fair to me!" Lucy snapped at him while still trying to push herself off of the floor. The man above her didn't say a word he just kept on scratching his head.

"Look, would you just…" she struggled up on her heels "Maybe you should just go Mr…"

"My name is Natsu, and err…I'm sorry again for...Sometimes I can't really control my" he cleared his throat. "I guess that's why I'm in here" he chuckled a little then they fell into silence.

"Okay Mr. Natsu" she finally heaved up on her heels, then dusted grass off her skirt and eyed him wearily "I'm going to go inside now, let's just pretend this didn't happen".

She already knew the Freed would not be on her side. He would say she had goaded him into an argument, and that she just was being overprotective of Caleb as aways.

He would remind her that they were here to embrace Dr Makarov's system not fight against it. It would be her fault no matter what. So Lucy walked inside and tried to forget the intensity of those onyx eyes or the way her whole body shook when his voice growled against her. She couldn't.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews, C'mon...you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, so I'm out with chapter 3 finally! As usually I am really grateful for all the reviews and follows :*. The next chapter will shed some more light on Caleb's parentage because I know some of you found the lack of explanation a little confusing, yes I read the review section like everyday (I'm obsessed). I know this chapter is a bit short but the next one is already done so it _may_ get to you faster than usual. This chapter doesn't have any smut in it or anything but I think it's still quite juicy (I hope). Without further ado.**

* * *

7:30 p.m. rolled around and so did the first guests they had received since their move to Clover Institution. Their guests were mostly made up of the institution's doctors and the families. Most of the doctors tended to be older, their families were grown, and their kids have gone off to college. Lucy wasn't surprised when the cheek pinching started, a pack sixty-something year old women had ganged up on a very unwilling Caleb, wrinkled and ringed hands reached out like pincers and Caleb avoided them as if they were exactly that. They cooed at his little suit and his chubby cheeks while Caleb used every single opportunity to escape. Every so often Lucy would scoop him off the floor and balanced the squirming boy on her hip.

"If I have to be here, so do you" she put on her fake smile and nuzzled the little boy's neck.

Although the Doctor Wives had taken to Caleb well enough, they were struggling with Lucy. Maybe it was her dress, it was probably a little too short and a bit too tight, it fell just above her knees and she felt the urge to pull it down. Or maybe it was the cut, the off-the-shoulder V- neck exposed her shoulder and just a touch of cleavage, she felt like grabbing her shawl. Was it her hair? The rose was probably a little too much and she should have gone easy on the hairspray.

Overall they looked at her disapprovingly, what she had done wrong was anyone's guess but Lucy powered through, fake smile never wavering. She zig-zagged through the little groups with drinks and served the food with military like precision. Small-talk and false laughter flowed as easily as the wine throughout the night, along with 'Is everything alright?' and 'Can I get you anything?' At least the men seemed to appreciate her efforts, they exchanged drinks for warm smiles and pats on the back (a little too low for comfort but she smiled through their indiscretion like a good hostess). Dr Makarov had been so kind, he kept her company in the kitchen and filled her in on the institution gossip.

"-so in terms of medical experience we have at least 90 years of combined experience" Dr. Makarov stated proudly. Lucy nodded and concentrated on the plates covered in suds.

"May I ask how you are coping with the move and the institution" he pried gently. Lucy sighed and smiled.

"Oh we're fine, Caleb still sleeps in our bed but he's crying a lot less lately and Freed really seems to be getting his work done"

Dr. Makarov chuckled "I mean how are _you_ coping?" Lucy paused, she didn't want Dr. Makarov to think she was not as enthusiastic as Freed. But if Freed wouldn't tell her anything about the institution, maybe Dr. Makarov could shed some light.

"Well I…I think I'm just concerned about the inmates. I don't want bad anything to happen to Caleb or Freed"

"Ah...well, what can I do to put your mind at ease?"

"Maybe if I knew more about the kinds of people that are admitted here"

"Well you came to the right doctor" Makarov chuckled "Most of the patients have been brought here from the psychiatric ward of Fiore General Hospital not from criminals. We tend to get low risk patients, the reason for admittance range from self-harm to drug addiction but most of the patients are non-violent. Now, I say most because I don't want to generalize, some patients have committed violent acts in the past and are here because they are trying to recuperate".

"But these patients may commit violent acts again"

"There is a small possibility, if they are exposed to stressful situation, but that's highly unlikely Lucy"

Nevertheless Lucy's mind had already started to wonder, what if one of them snapped and made their way over to the house, what if they found Caleb's room first? She would be helpless and –

"Lucy" Dr. Makarov's voice jerked her out of her own mind "Best not to preoccupy yourself with worry. I've been here 40 years without an incident"

Lucy nodded feeling a little better about the whole thing, but something else was nagging in her brain.

"Just one last thing Dr. Makarov" The small man looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "None of the patients are actually being charged for any crimes, are they?"

Dr. Makarov look turned confused and his mouth turned into a frown.

"There is one, fairly new patient, and he is going to stand trial for his crimes after his psychiatric analyses is completed here" he was almost whispering "But I really do think you should talk to your husband about this. Natsu is Freed's patient after all"

Lucy's hands stilled from her washing and she listened to Makarov excuse himself out of the kitchen. The door shut out the laughter and the clinking wine glasses and Lucy was finally as alone as she felt.

* * *

By the time 1:00 A.M. came round most of the men had had just a little too much the drink, their ogling and groping had become a bit more obvious but by then they were being towed away by their wives.

As the last guest left, Lucy immediately kicked off her heels and headed to do the bulk of the dishes. Her arms ached from carrying plates to and fro, her calves hurt from the 5 inch heels, her updo had been sliding down the entire night and her hands were pruney from all the washing up. She was exhausted.

"Just wash up in the morning" she hadn't even noticed Freed come into the kitchen. Over her shoulder she spied him pouring himself a tall glass of water and settling down on top of the small wooden table next to the fridge. She cracked the kink out of her neck and sighed.

"I might as well just do it now" she scrubbed harder on the iron grill.

"Lucy, come to bed with me" his voice was low and demanding but oddly fragile, like he wouldn't know what to do if she said no.

Lucy bit her lip, Freed was in a strangely good mood. She should just take advantage and go to bed with her husband, maybe she could end the night without tears for once.

Freed had finished his water and was headed for the sink. He was tired so his feet dragged on the wooden floors when he walked. Long arm plopped the empty glass in the sink and reached to grab her hand. His other hand rounded over her waist.

"Let's go upstairs" he whispered on her temple then bent to brush dry lips over her ear lobe. Lucy bit her lip, she could never really resist this man, but Dr. Makarov's words still echoed loud in her head.

"I told you not to lie to me" she said blankly.

Freed stopped his nipping and sighed. "What are now?".

"Dr Makarov told me about one of your patient, Natsu?" she prodded.

"What about Mr. Dragneel?" his eyebrows crinkled into a frown, he was always guarded when it came to his work.

"You told me they were no criminals kept here, Freed" she dried her hands and turned to look at her husband.

"Mr. Dragneel has not been sentence and therefore he is not a criminal, we have this thing called innocent until proven guilty" he even had the audacity to chuckle to himself.

"Stop being so patronising Freed!" Lucy spat out.

"Lucy calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm so sick of you keeping things from me" Angrily she submerged the dishes under the dish water a final time.

"That's not what you are really angry about"

"Yes it is! Stop trying to tell me how I feel" she took a deep breath "Tell me what he is being charged with"

"That is confidential information, I can't tell you anything involving Mr. Dragneel's case" he was so calm and self-assured that it angered her even more. "You need to stop involving other people in our marriage, you do it all the time with Levy and now you want to drag Mr. Dragneel into it. Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you Lucy, maybe then we can stop wasting our time arguing and never solving the problem"

"Stop changing the fucking subject!" Her voice was shrill, loud and unattractive. Freed visible cringed and rubbed at his temples.

"Caleb is asleep upstairs, will you allow him to hear us argue?", he was trying to guilt trip her into shutting up like he always does. Lucy kept her resolve but still lowered her voice.

"I'm doing this for Caleb's benefit. We have to live with these people we have the right to know if they are dangerous or not"

"He doesn't pose a threat to us here"

"Just tell me what he is here for!" she was on the verge of screaming. A long tense silence followed and Lucy tried her best not to pull at her hair or fiddle with her ring.

"Alright" Freed rubbed his eyes and pushed back his hair "but it doesn't leave this room, and that includes Levy" he looked at her to make sure she understood then took a seat on at the table. "Natsu Dragneel is being charged for arson and murder in the first degree of his pregnant wife"

Lucy's mouth fell open. She was lost for word, her mind flashed to the carefree man she saw earlier today, with his cheeky grin and the child-like mirth in his eyes. He didn't seem capable of committing an act so violent. Even if he had hit Caleb, their short meeting never left her with the impression that he was a murderer.

"Are you happy-"

"Don't you fucking start with me Freed" Lucy whispered to the sink and rubbed her eyes.

"You were the one who wanted to know" there was actually a note of laughter in his voice that left Lucy astounded.

"What is wrong with you?" she was genuinely asking. She didn't understand why he was acting this way. Why was he so casual about his family's safety? She felt herself mood transition from shock to anger and hurt, her heart squeezed when she saw him leaning so casually on the table.

She watched him more closely, some of his green hair had come loose from his ponytail and was fluttering around his neck, his suit jacket had come off a while ago but his white undershirt was un-tucked, random buttons were undone and his belt was unbuckled.

"Are you alright Darling?" he groaned back at her and kneaded his temple. Lucy sighed, he was such a big baby when he drank. Immediately she wanted to take care him and give in, biting her lip and sighing she called to her drunken husband. "Alright, let's go to bed".

She took his hand and led him through the darkened hallways.

"But we will talk about this tomorrow morning" she whispered to him.

* * *

 **A/N: At first I thought revealing more about Natsu's past so early on would be climactic but just keep in mind that you guys don't have the whole story just yet ;). Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think. If you didn't like something, keep me in check and let me know! Thank you all for reading.**

 **BabygirlMari xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Okay so this chapter is a bit longer and a lot more dramatic if I do say so my self (I was writing this like 'hehehe drama'). I put in a little more exposition for you guys concerning Freed's past, Lucy's past will come up a bit later. There is no smut or anything but it'll be good enough, I promise. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **P.S. Thanks you guys for reading, and thanks to the people who took the time to review, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Four years ago**

Long white hair caught and scattered the light as she walked through the large foyer. Her hands clutched and rung the foam handle of the navy blue pram. Her A-line midi-dress had a restrictively high neckline, but she looked at ease clopping down the hall in her wedges. The almost-3 year old was settled comfortably under blankets and coats; he vigorously sucked his thumb and tugged on his hair, residual tears clung to his eyelashes as he glanced around the tall windows and stared back at the students who looked at him curiously. Even from a distance you could tell the two were family. His thick white hair was smoothed onto his pale skin and his eyes were piercing blue, just like his mother's above him.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" The women at the reception desk rose up and peered over at the child in the pram, "Err…we don't allow children younger than ten inside the university building". Despite the reprimand, she smiled at the little boy who was now struggling with the buckles on his pram.

His mother's smile was sweet when she turned to talk to the young receptionist, but something in her eyes said she would not leave willingly.

"I'm actual here to see my husband, Dr. Justine? This place is so big that a must have gotten lost trying to find his office" she giggled at her self and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh" the receptionist brows furrowed. "I had no idea Freed had a wife, and an adorable baby boy" she cooed then shimmed away from her desk and squatted in front of the pram.

"And what's your name sweetie?"

The little boy popped his thumb out of his mouth and stared shyly at the woman before mumbling, "Caleb" his eyes wandered behind, towards the students passing by his pram. "Do you know where my daddy is?"

"Why yes I do, he should actual be coming out of a lecture right-"

"Mira?! What are you doing her?" her husband's voice sounded stern and strained with well concealed anger. Looking up at the up at him, Mira-jane could see a red hue on his cheek clashing with his green hair. He was embarrassed to see them.

"Caleb's been crying for you all day, I couldn't be inside anymore, we both needed to get out of the house" she explained hastily, talking while her husband picked their son up out of his pram and clutched him to his chest.

"I would have been home in two hours Mira" his voice was a whisper and he led her away from the receptionist who was pretending to type out a letter. "You could have just waited for me". He looked over his shoulder at Caleb sucking his thumb, green hair tangled with white as his little head nuzzled into the crook of Freed's. He seemed oddly subdued today and Freed wondered about the tear tracks on his cheeks. 2 _year-olds cry for an array of reasons._

"I'm tired of waiting around for you, it makes me feel so useless sometimes". Freed had almost forgotten his wife was there. There was a small smile on her lips couldn't hide the fact that she looked exhausted, her concealer couldn't hide the pinkish-purple bags under her eyes and the wedges couldn't correct her sagging posture.

"Doctor Nicolas mentioned trying to leave the house more often". Freed mentioned, Mira's mouth twisted into a frown. She looked down and shook her head.

"I just don't feel…" she sniffed a little and turned away.

"Have you been taking your pills Mira?" His voice was suddenly serious. Turning slowly, so not to jostle Caleb, he looked down at her white hair and her parting waiting for her answer.

"They make me feel weird", she said to the floor. "They make me nauseous Freed, I can't do anything when I on those. Why do I have to take the stupid things?" She finally looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears and her hands holding her cheeks. Freed was hit hard with guilt. He hadn't paid enough attention to realise how upset his wife was until she was about to burst into tears in the middle of the university reception.

"Okay, Mira-jane just calm down" He held her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles, her skin was clammy but covered in goose-bumps. "I'll go with you to your next session and we can-"

"I don't even want to see him anymore, he talks to me like I'm crazy!" her voice broke out in a quiet sob.

"Mira, stop! We can't do this here". Mira's sobs came to a hiccupped stop, immediately he felt bad for shouting. "Let's just go home first, alright?" He soothed her shoulder tops again.

Mira took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her tears she mumbled about needing to use the bathroom before walking off towards the ladies still sniffing. Freed watched until the toilet door swung closed and then sighed in frustration. This meant he had to cancel 2 meeting and it was almost impossible to work in their tiny apartment. Caleb turned his head to look over at his father, thumb still firmly plugged in his mouth.

"Are you alright Caleb?" he propped the boy higher on his waist. "Why were you crying earlier?" Caleb slipped his thumb from his mouth and held onto his father's hair.

"Mommy got really mad at me" he said simply and put is thumb back in it's rightful place.

"She did? What did you do to make Mommy mad?" Freed pulled the wet thumb out of his mouth.

"Mommy said I was putting my shoes on too slowly" his thumb hovered over his lips. "So she smacked me, and it hurt". Tears sprung into his eyes again and sucked his thumb to soothe himself.

"Where did she smack you?" Caleb's other hand reached up and hovered over his head; Freed's fingers followed into his hair and he felt Caleb wince when he touched a large swollen lump protruding from his scalp. Fear and anger creep into his bones when he felt the bump on his son's head and watched his wife come out of the toilets, eyes bright and mouth wide in a smile.

* * *

 **Present**

It was startlingly sunny day, light filtered through the high windows and caught the dust floating down the large hallway. It was the perfect weather for a day out. Today would be the last weekend their little family would be together, Caleb's new school would start tomorrow and Freed would be taking on a new patient so his hours would increase. Lucy was already packing the picnic baskets. She had woken up in a rather good mood, although the Mr. Dragneel's case had disturbed her she was determined not to show Freed that she had been affected. Freed had rolled out of bed earlier than usual, probably trying to avoid Lucy's wrath.

Freed and Caleb were currently outside playing catch, Caleb was listening aptly to his father's instructions on how to properly receive the ball, his pulled at his sweater vest while following his father's lead. Lucy frowned, it was way too hot to wear a sweater vest but Caleb had insisted, claiming that if Daddy wore one he could too. Sometimes it worried Lucy how much Caleb idolised his father.

"Alright boys we're all set" she called out of the open window.

Caleb grabbed the ball at ran straight into the house, his face flushed from excitement and exercise.

"Caleb honey, you can take off that sweater if you want to" Lucy reached down to help him out and was shocked when he pulled away with a huff. "What's with the attitude Mister?" she stared him down hands on her hips.

"Nothin' Momma, I can do it on my own" he grumbled, tiny hands tugging his jumper over his head.

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked kneeling in front of him and wiggling her fingers around his waist "Even while I'm doing this?" She dove in and tickled him while he was blinded and retrained by the jumper. Caleb tensed then wiggled away from her, laughter muffled by his jumper.

"Momma stop!" he whined and laughed, struggling with his jumper.

"Alright you two" Freed's voice broke over the giggling duo. "Let's head out before the weather decides to turn"

Pulling the jumper over the poor boys head, Lucy stuffed it into her oversized bag and picked up the picnic basket.

Freed drove them to their destination for the day out. Clover Park was almost deserted because they arrived so early, but 'at least they got the best spot' insisted Freed. They were up on a small hill, green picnic blanket fading into the summer grass; their view held the entire park, paths bordered with pink flowers, the woods in the distance looked just wild enough to ignite Caleb's imagination.

When Freed pointed to the winding river that parted the dense woodland Caleb eyes lit up "Can we go fishing Daddy? Like we used to with Mommy?" he was so excited he missed the way his father's face fell at the mention of his ex-wife. The rare relax smile on his lips puckered into a frown and blue eyes hardened. Before he could shout at the poor boy Lucy decided to speak up.

"How about flying the kite first darling, it'll probably be less windy later" she prodded gently.

"But Mommaaa" he whine and slumped down heavily on Lucy's lap.

"Maybe later baby, Daddy needs to a rest from the drive, okay?" Caleb turned to his mouth in a surprised 'o', like it never occurred to him that his Dad could actually get tired. Caleb nodded and ran off, kite in tow. Lucy watched and shouted after him, telling him to stay in sight. She sighed and laid back on the blanket, soaking in the sun.

"Are you alright, Freed" she placed a hand in his knee. He jerked out of his own head when she touched him and then took a deep breath. Blue eyes took in her position on the blanket and locked with her own eyes.

"So, no more darling then?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"We haven't finished our conversation so I don't know if I've forgiven you yet" She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I shouldn't even have said anything about it Lucy, do you know how much trouble I could get into if anybody ever found out I shared confidential patient information with you?" he was strangely calm, maybe it was the weather.

"Like I said yesterday that isn't the point, the point is you knew there would be a patient at the institution with a violent criminal record and, not only did you take the job anyway, you neglected to tell me anything about it".

"I made that decision because I knew you would react this way"

"How did you expect me to react? Your son is regularly interacting with him, I caught them play fucking Knights yesterday! He murdered his wife and you're letting him play pretend with your son". She took several deep breaths, not wanting to blow up at him in public.

"Lucy, I know you find it hard to believe but I genuinely believe in the philosophy of this institution. I know it seems drastic to just uproot our lives and move to a new town like this, but I studied Psychology believing that even the most mentally damaged of us can be rehabilitated. This institution shows that we don't have to write the mentally ill out of society. I have to hold on to my philosophy Lucy, for my sanity's sake and for Mira's sake" the last part was just a whisper but it made Lucy sit up anyway.

He was turned away from her, his arms resting on his knees and he faced the river. Lucy wanted to ask about what he meant by Mira. When she thought about it she didn't know the whole story concerning his ex-wife, only the bills told Lucy she was still alive in a hospital or nursing home. If she was being honest with herself Lucy was scared to find out.

"I understand how much this job means to you but I just wish…I wish you could have been more honest with me from the beginning. I love you Freed and I'll support you no matter where we are, but you need to stop pushing me away and you need to take me and Caleb into consideration sometimes". She leaned towards him to gauge his reaction, holding on to his left shoulder and sitting up on her knees.

Freed was silent for a beat before he turned to look at her, his eyes were revenant when he took off her sunglasses. Smooth hands pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't deserve you Lucy" he whispered against her lips. He pulled her chin up and kissed her lightly and gently, mouth closed and hands lightly stroking her cheek. Lucy felt the stress induced by a solid two weeks of arguing role off her shoulders when he kissed her. Her heart soared when he pulled back and whisper a quick 'I'm sorry' before diving in for another sweet kiss. She sighed and relaxed onto him when he reached deeper, his tongue flicked at the seam of her lips and slid into her mouth. He tilted her head back further, sucking on Lucy's plump lip until she groaned in his mouth, she couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop kissing him.

"Ewww, Momma! Daddy! Stop that." Caleb's disgust echoed around them. Lucy ripped her mouth away from Freed and came to rest against his chest. She laughed against him, suddenly feeling giddy and calm with Freed's arm around her shoulder. Freed's deep laughter rumbled through her until they were all giggling in a pile on the blanket.

"Momma I'm hungry" Caleb said when he caught his breath, he was snuggled between her arm and her breast while Freed lay near her lap reading a book.

"Alright honey, get up so I can get the bag" Caleb grumbled but rolled over, while Lucy reached over for the picnic bag. When he was settled with his sandwich, she pulled out her's and Freed's.

"Are you hungry darling?" she petted his long green hair.

"Maybe later" he murmured into his book.

Lucy frowned a little but turned her attention to the juice box in her hands.

"What do you wanna do now honey?" she asked while handing him the juice box.

"I'm gonna climb all the trees on the hill" he claimed triumphantly, as if he already climbed them.

"Well, be careful baby" she warned and stroked his hair.

"Mommaaa, Asuka and me climb trees all the time" he whined, while Lucy rolled her eyes still smiling.

"Asuka and I, Caleb" Freed corrected.

"Sorry Daddy" Caleb murmured "Momma can I finish it later" he was getting restless, wriggling next to her. She nodded and packed away his half-eaten sandwich while he raced off to the nearest tree. She turned her attention back to the view and then back to her husband.

His green hair splayed over the picnic blanket and face in calm concentration. She got up on her hands and knees, and crawled towards him, her manicured fingers grazed through his scalp and outlined his cheekbones, his jawline and that cute little birthmark under his eye. He put his book down and looked up at her.

"Maybe you should get a job at the town newspaper…so you don't get lonely when Caleb goes back to school" Lucy looked at him in shock.

She'd never thought he would consider her going back to journalism. It had been almost year since she left the Magnolia Herald, when she married Freed she suddenly became a full time Mother as well as a full time Journalist, one of them had to go and since Nannies were ridiculously expensive, she decided to quit her job. She missed it sometimes, selfishly she missed the independence of driving out to do something that didn't involve her family, her fingers itched to write and she still didn't feel comfortable asking her husband for money to spend on herself.

"That…I would love that, thank you" she smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss.

Before lips could touch, leaves roughly rustling and simultaneous snapping of branches caught her attention. Lucy whipped around just in time to see Caleb lose his balance, the branch under his right leg snapped off and his left leg slipped out of its foot hold. His short arms reached out but found nothing to hold and Caleb fell backwards, 10 feet from an old oak tree, his small body landed so hard on the ground and Lucy thought she could hear a second crack.

Everything was horribly still for a second until Caleb whimpered and gave an ear-splitting wail. Tears pushed out of Lucy's eyes as she ran towards his side. He was still screaming terribly, screaming out "Mommy!"

She knelt beside him, and choked up when she saw his right leg twisted at an unnatural angle.

"It's okay baby I'm here" she tried to calm herself and hide the panic in her voice.

"I want my real Mommy, not you!" he yelled through sobs.

Lucy eyes widen, she stared down at the little broken boy that she thought was her own, and felt her heart break in two.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Lucy...Maybe someone can offer some comfort *wink*. Anywho, you guys are reviewing less and less now a days. Please make sure you tell me what you think (I'm literally begging). Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my Goodness guys, I got so overwhelmed with all of the lovely reviews you left me. I was close to tears at the response, they genuinely give me the motivation to keep writing. I love you guys.**

 **Also, I know you guys may be a bit impatient for the NaLu, don't worry the next chapter will have all the NaLu you need ;)**

* * *

Caleb had to go to the hospital, Freed rode in the ambulance while Lucy followed in their car. She had time to stifle her tears and compose herself by the time she got to the hospital. The nurse at the front desk told her Caleb had a simple fracture and that surgery was not required but they had to put him under General anaesthesia in order for the doctor to reposition his bones. Lucy almost started to cry again in relief but she stopped herself. Armed with Caleb's room number and his favourite candy, Lucy took a deep breath and opened his room door.

Lucy almost started to cry again in relief but she stopped herself. Armed with Caleb's room number and his favourite candy, Lucy took a deep breath and opened his room door.

Two pairs of blue eyes flew up to greet her, at least Caleb was happy to see her, he grinned up at her and stretched his little arms out for a hug. Lucy almost cried all over again. She dropped her bag on a random chair and rushed over to him so she could hug him tightly.

"Oh Caleb, you gave me such a scare baby!" she stroked his hair and squeezed him even tighter "How are you feeling? Does it hurt? I got you some chocolate, are you hungry?" she pulled him back and saw he was laughing.

"Momma, I'm okay. The doctor said I broke my leg, isn't that cool? I can draw on the cast" his smile got impossibly wider and Lucy got infected with it. She reached over to the chair and presented the chocolate bar to the excitable child. He took it from her and unwrapped it half way until his face fell.

"What's the matter, honey?" her fingers found his white hair again and she crouched closer to him by his bed.

"Momma" he looked to his Father a moment before he continued. "Sorry for yelling at you before. I know you're my real mummy, I didn't want to make you sad" he tugged at Lucy's hand. Lucy looked down at him, a little shocked but the apology; she didn't think the poor boy knew what he did wrong. Looking over at her husband she took in his expression, his eyes were fixed on his son and his mouth pursed in a straight line. Lucy had a niggling feeling the apology wasn't all his own, she sighed.

"Well Caleb honey, It's okay to miss your real Mommy sometimes, you don't have to pretend when you're with me" she squeezed his hand. Caleb's face scrunched up in confusion, obviously not expecting that kind of reply.

"I do miss Mummy sometimes, but I still like you Momma!" he smiled up at her.

"Well I more than like you, I love you" she kissed his chubby cheeks and hugged him tightly until he wriggled and told her he was dying.

"Caleb, Momma and I are going to talk outside, eat your chocolate and behave till we return" his voice broke their hug, while the heart rate monitor beeped a little faster behind him.

"Yes daddy" Caleb picked up his chocolate and glued his eyes to the TV.

Away from Caleb's door Lucy still hadn't met Freed's gaze.

"The doctor said we can take Caleb home tomorrow morning, I suggest you return home while I stay here with him" she could feel his eyes on her scalp.

"No"

"What?" he whispered with aggression, whispering because of the passing nurses.

"I want to stay here with my baby Freed, I don't want to be alone in that house"

Freed smirked.

"So you're scared, is that it?"

Her face reddened with anger.

"I'm not fucking scared Freed!" her whispered yell still caught the attention of a passing doctor who looked scandalised. She took a deep breath "Why did you make him apologise to me?" her voice was calm again.

"I didn't make him do anything. I just helped him come to the realisation that he had upset you is all" Freed step forward, his long arm reach out to calm the goosebumps on Lucy's pale arms.

"Urgh, Freed" she held onto the hand that stroked her and squeezed his palm with her fingers. Lucy felt better knowing that he had good intentions but she was still concerned that Freed couldn't see the underlying reason for Caleb's outburst. "The poor boy didn't think he was doing anything wrong, all he asked for was his mother".

"Well that is something I can't provide, he should have known better" as per usual talk of his ex-wife turned Freed cold, he withdrew his hand and fixed that familiar frown onto his handsome face.

"Of Course he doesn't know any better Darling, he's six years old for goodness sake" she took the high road and tried to explain while bending to his mood. Gathering the rest of her courage she managed to suggest. "Darling maybe if you made it clear to him that his Mother isn't coming back then he would be able to move on, he wouldn't ask for her so much".

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had said the wrong thing. Freed blue eyes flicked up and her. First, he was only shocked until he registered what she said and managed to get angry. The muscles in his jaw clenched and relaxed, his right hand fisted with the thumb on the outside pinning down one knuckle. Lucy watched his shoulder blades tense through his white button up and saw his entire body shake with barely contained rage. _He's going to hit me._ The thought barely registered but her body acted faster than her mind; flinching hard she took a step back, her hands rose up to shield her face and her eyes squeeze shut as she waited for the first blow. But it didn't come, the pain she felt was from him wrenching her arm away from her face.

"Listen very carefully to me Lucy" he was still whispering but it did nothing to take the malice out of his voice, "Don't you _ever_ try to school me on how to raise my own child. Caleb is my son Lucy, he does _not_ belong to you, you are _not_ his mother, and you are just his _step-mother"_ he spat it out like it was the words were dirt caught under his tongue, his hand tightened around her wrist. "You don't get to talk about Mira-jane, you don't get to tell us to move on. Why should we? We will always be a family Lucy, whether you're here or not!"

His whispers had ended up as full on shouting, the entire reception area echoes in silence while Freed breathed out the rest of his rage. After a minute he let go of her wrist.

"Go home"

She did as she was told.

First rushing back in to retrieve her keys, tears pressed heavily against her eyes she kissed Caleb goodbye. She didn't want him to see her cry twice in one day. She walked out of the room in a hurry leaving the boy with his father.

"Daddy why did you make Momma cry?" his curious voice followed her out of the door.

By the time she got to the parking lot silent tears slid down her cheeks, salty and heavy when the flowed onto her lips.

"Are you alright little lady?" a stranger called from a bench opposite her parked car. Despite his patronising tone, he leered openly at her legs and chest, obviously wanting to prey on her emotional instability.

"Go to hell" she cursed at him, leapt into the car, and cried all the way home.

* * *

Freed and Caleb returned home at midday, leaving just enough time for Lucy to take him clothes shopping for school the following day. She was just glad for an excuse not to speak to her husband. Freed's expression was that of amazement as she corralled Caleb into the car. He had expected her to be angry, he had come home wearing his emotional armour and ready for a battle, but instead, she tiptoed around him and avoided eye contact and even though her tone was cold she still told him that his lunch was ready in the kitchen. Somehow the fact that she was still talking to him made him feel even worse with himself. Freed watched from the living room window while Lucy drove off.

Freed's expression was that of amazement as she corralled Caleb into the car. He had expected her to be angry, he had come home wearing his emotional armour and ready for a battle, but instead, she tiptoed around him and avoided eye contact and even though her tone was cold she still told him that his lunch was ready in the kitchen. Somehow the fact that she was still talking to him made him feel even worse with himself. Freed watched from the living room window while Lucy drove off.

In the car Lucy could finally breathe, her shoulders replaced and she kicked off her heels to drive in her flip-flops. Caleb nattered on in the back seat about how the nurses wouldn't leave him or Daddy alone, they gave him extra chocolate milk and one of them had given Daddy his own blanket and pillow. Lucy nodded absentmindedly and remembered to laugh when Caleb laughed. She tried and didn't succeed in forgetting about the little argument she and Freed had outside Caleb's hospital room. _Don't kid yourself, it was barely an argument you were screamed at and humiliated in public and you were too stupid to defend yourself._

When she had gotten home she had run straight to their bed and collapsed on it with a face still full of makeup. She huddled under the duvet and took deep breaths to stem the onslaught of tears. Rolling onto her front she was swamped by Freed's scent, it was a strange mix of sweet and spicy, like cinnamon but a little mustier. It aggravated her!

Her eyes snapped open and her body jolted into action. She ripped off the sheets and the duvet cover and the pillowcases and gathered them in her hand. Downstairs she stuffed the piled up sheets into the washing machine and made sure she used too much detergent to get rid of his stupid scent. She slammed the lid closed, turned the dials, and pulled out the stiff ignition key. The loud clanging of the washing machine did a good job drowning out her thoughts; spotting the dishes in the sink she washed those thoroughly. It had escalated from there. She found herself in her a dirty apron beating years of dust out from those hideous curtains in her room. Her dress under the apron was completely ruined after she had worn it to clean the house top to bottom but she kept on beating the curtains and rugs until she saw the sky being to pinken with dawn sunlight.

"Fuck" she had stayed up all night. The grandfather clock in the foyer told her it was 5:45, and her tiredness hit her like a Mack truck. She lumbered up the stairs, stripping as she took each step and slept naked in an equally naked bed.

Now, in hindsight, Lucy could see that she needed to confront her feeling toward Freed, she couldn't just pretend that it never happened. As per usual her love for Freed meant that forgiveness was very far from impossible, but Lucy wasn't convinced that he would apologise. Even if he did apologise, she could never be sure if he meant it. Did he mean any of this? Those vows he promised 2 years ago? Did he mean to stay with her for this long? To have his son call her Momma?

"Momma? Why are you crying? My leg doesn't hurt anymore I promise, don't cry Momma!" Caleb reached up from his seat and was pulling at her shirt-sleeve. His chubby face pinched in worry.

"Caleb put your seatbelt on, I'm fine, and I just have something in my eye baby". Reluctantly Caleb sat back down and wiggled back into his seatbelt. "What were you saying about the cast honey?" her attempt to ignite a conversation worked well, much to Lucy's relief, Caleb launched into a story about trying to scratch under the cast. She smiled at his innocent rambling.

Caleb was asleep on her shoulder by the time they got back home, she had towed him around the mall, buying sturdy school shoes, allowing the tailor to take up the hem line of some new trousers, and gotten his hair cut (the front kept slipping over his eyes) and bought all his school supplies. To round it all up they ate out at the trendy new Japanese restaurant, all the other Mother's looked positively green with envy when they saw her heading in there, arms filled with shopping bags and heading out with their left over sushi. She took a small amount of pleasure in seeing their envy but it was overshadowed by the shame she felt for spending so much of someone else's money. Caleb was stuffed and worn out from trying to keep up with Lucy all day, he was out like a light as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Skillfully she managed to unlock the front door with Caleb on her hip and the bags gathered in both hands.

"Momma?" a sleepy voice called out to her.

"Yes baby?"

"Are we home yet?" his little arms tightened around her neck.

"Yes, it's passed your bedtime so go back to sleep".

After she put him down, she organised his school bag and set out his clothes on his little desk chair. She kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Lucy tiptoed over the creaking floorboards, it was only 10 o'clock but she wanted to pretend to be asleep so she didn't have to talk to her husband. She wasn't ready for what he was going to say to her.

"Lucy, when did you get back?" Freed poked his head out of his study, he was rubbing his eyes underneath glasses.

"A few minutes ago" She sped up her steps "Well I'm going to head to bed, the shopping tr-"

"Stop that. We need to talk about yesterday night Lucy" he reminded her of one of her college professors, staring down so seriously through his glasses, even his tone was almost professional.

Freed guided her through the door and sat her down on the chair on the other side of the desk, she felt like she was meeting one of her father's lawyers.

"Are you going to ask me for a divorce?" the question slipped out of her quivering lips, she bit it hard and struggled to suppress tears.

Freed looked into her eyes, dumbfounded. "What?" he muttered.

"Are you going to-"

"Gods, Lucy, why would you-" he swallowed the question, realising he could answer it all on his own. "Gods…No, I don't want a divorce" He rubbed his temples and took off his glasses. "I love you, Lucy I'm not going to let you go," he said it like it was common knowledge. "What I said yesterday was horrible and selfish. I shouldn't have even thought it, not when you have taken such good care of Caleb and I for so long. I didn't mean-"

"Do you still love her?" her mumble interrupted him. "Mira-jane, Do you still love her?" He paused his confession and eyed her.

"I-" he cleared his throat "We were married for 6 years, sh-she brought our son into this world. How can I…how could I ever stop-" he couldn't finish because his voice was cracking so much.

"But I still love you, Lucy I love you too, that's all that matters" he took her hand and kissed it, rubbing her palm with his smooth thumb. "Maybe you should hold off on the job search, then we could spend more time together when I'm back from work, how does that sound?"

Lucy was stunned to silence, this was what she had always wondered and always feared Lucy was going to be living in Mira-jane's shadow forever. She would never have Freed's heart, even if they had 5 children and were married for 10 years Mira-jane would still be his first.

"Is that why you still pay for her hospital bills?" she might as well know everything now.

"How do you know about that?" and he still had the audacity to sound accusatory, like she had no right to know where their money went.

When she didn't answer the question, Freed didn't bother answering hers instead he told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

She felt numb all over. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to tell him to go fuck himself or slap him or just walk out. She couldn't really be the other woman in her own marriage, could she? She needed to leave, that's what people did when they found out their husband loved someone else.

But where would she go? Her car was under his name, she had merged all her bank accounts with his own, she didn't even have a job. Lucy felt like crying but no tears fell, her whole body felt stunned into stagnation.

She vaguely felt and heard her husband lead her into their room, he kissed her neck and told her he would never shout at her again. They both knew he was lying. He led her in and closed the door behind them, then resumed his kisses and touches and apologies. They made love that night, but it felt rushed and they were out of sync. He was the only one that finished and Lucy couldn't help but feel like there was a lot left unsaid, and that she was being used by her own family.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to leave me a review guys...what did you think? Tell Me! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys sorry to keep you guys waiting but I had a pretty hectic week, OMG the review on that last chapter actually had me dancing, you lot are so good to me. Keep reviewing please and tell me what you think of Natsu in this chapter, you guys haven't been seeing him around for a while so I hope I didn't mess up his character.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **P.S I don't own the cover image or fairy tail and there is smut in this chapter**

* * *

"Lucy? Wake up" warm lips grazed her forehead; she turned onto her side and opened one eye. Freed was putting on his tie, already fully dressed. "Good morning Lucy, I'm going to drop Caleb at school and then I'll come back for work. I'm having lunch with Dr Neil today so I won't be home until late. Dr James' wife, Heather, is picking Caleb up from school at 3:00" he picked up a briefcase "I'll see you later, I love you"

He kissed her quickly on the lips and rushed out of the house. It wasn't until she heard the car pull out of the drive that she realised she had missed Caleb's first day of school. So broke out into sobs then abruptly stopped. _No, not today_! No more tears, she was going to force herself to feel better or die trying! Invigorated, she hopped out of the bed

After a nice long pampering session; face masks, scented baths, a DIY pedicure, she changed into one her favourite dresses. It was a long white flowy spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her chest and flowed out just below her bust. It didn't need any underwear but she wore a sheer white thong just in case. She felt free and young in the dress, like she was 20 again. Giggling to herself, sat on the vanity while the radio helped her forget. In the end, she chose bright red lipstick and a small amount of mascara. Her reflection made her grin and she skipped downstairs to bake some cookies like she used to do in her old apartment. The wine in the pantry caught her eye and she took that along too.

An hour and a half later she had consumed too much alcohol and way too much cookie dough. The final product was chewy, chocolate chip deliciousness and a very drunk Lucy. Lucy moaned and stared out of the kitchen window while she stuffed her face. The cookies lay on a tray on her lap and she ate while she read one of her favourite books. Well, she tried. The alcohol was blurring the words and made it hard to concentrate.

Out of the window in the kitchen, the repetitive din of a hammer on wood distracted her. Natsu, the inmate was out there, yet again, constructing that stupid shed. Autumn had decided to take its sweet time so today was a scorcher. Natsu had stripped off the top half of jumpsuit and tied the rest around his waist, his tanned back faced Lucy and she could see his muscular arms flex with each drop of his hammer. _I bet he's all hot and sweaty_. She imagined his biceps contracting with each swing and concluded she definitely had too much to drink. But she could be nice and bring him some cold water and maybe a cookie or two, besides Freed was always telling her to interact more with the inmates. Lucy smirked and grabbed a pitcher and a saucer.

"Err… Mrs Lucy can I help you" his voice sounded parched and raw and deep, Lucy rounded the corner and looked on as he worked away. His abs clenched every time he pulled back the saw and she couldn't take her eyes away.

"I thought m-maybe you would like some water" she held the cold glass forward, hands shaking, and it was immediately snatched from her hand. Natsu all but poured it down his throat, he spluttered and coughed when he was done, then helped himself to more from the pitcher on the empty window frame.

"Thanks, I didn't think it would be so h-" He felt like his heart stopped. She looked ethereal standing above him all in white, but the red lips

She looked ethereal standing above him all in white, but the red lips were like a glaring smudge on her palette of paleness; pale limbs, pale-pink face, soft pale smooth chest. It all made him suddenly hard. That look in her eyes didn't help either, she looked enamoured with him, her eyes scanned over his body slowly and her scarlet lips opened slightly. He waited for her to say something or do something.

"I-I brought some cookies" her pitch rose at the last word as if she were asking a question. Slowly she set down the tray atop the empty windowsill, but she still stood there pressed up against the door ledge and staring at him.

Natsu rose to his feet and dropped his tools on the floor. Lucy's eye widened and her breath caught in her throat, for a second Natsu thought she was going to run but she remained pressed against an unfinished doorway. He had drawn close enough to touch now and he immediately reached up for her lips. Roughed fingers pulled her red lips from between her teeth; he swallowed a groan at how soft they were, they gave under his thumb so he could feel her teeth underneath his finger. Pulling the thumb to the left he smudged the red off her lower lip and then her upper so that the lipstick rested on his thumb or on the corner of her mouth. Natsu forced himself to calm down his breathing and his excitement, roughly he gripped the hair at the base of her head forcing her head back so she was looking up at him, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes once more and kissed her.

Chapped lips were not as deliberated as his hands were; he swooped in and kissed her wildly and sloppily. Their teeth clanged but his hot tongue licked it better. His hand gripped her hair tightly while the idle twin held onto her arm. His kiss turned more urgent when she didn't respond, Natsu sucked and nipped her bottom lip and coaxed her into opening her mouth.

"Open your mouth for me Lucy" he murmured then kissed her furiously. "Open up for me". Lucy whimpered softly while he kneaded her arm and pulled at her hair. Slowly she did as was told, her lips and teeth parted and his tongue dove in immediately. He slid and prodded against her mouth and she felt a low groan slip through her body. Before she knew it, she was being bullied backwards, her back slammed against the wood panelling while Natsu gathered a handful of her bum and another handful of her breasts. He kisses migrated downwards, teeth dragging dangerously against her collarbone.

"Don't bite" she breathed out. Natsu paused his groping to look at her, his expression was unreadable but he leant to kiss her lips once again. Lucy gripped at his toned arms and felt him scope her knees up and lower her to the dusty floor. His hands shook with tension and excitement making it difficult to unbutton his trousers. Lucy lifted her knees either side of his waist, her movements were calm and sure when she leant forward to grasp him in his hand. She stroked him hard, her grip obviously too tight for him to keep up with but Natsu didn't complain, he just moaned a little louder and leant towards her parted legs.

Roughly he palmed her core, his palm grinding against her clit almost painfully. Lucy held onto his wrist and writhed against the floor, biting her lip to stop herself from shouting out. A guard was probably around the corner, the thought made even wetter. The man above her slipped his hand inside her panties, suddenly impatient he ripped the white thong from her body, leaving her bare under the white dress. Natsu moaned pitifully when he felt how soft she was there too, she felt velvety underneath his fingers. He withdrew his hand and crudely spat on his palm before smoothing his length until his hand moved without resistance. Lucy used his hold around his member to pull him forward and rub his length against her. She was wet enough for him 5 minutes and she felt like she would burst if she had to wait any longer.

"Hurry" she panted against his neck. Her hip tilted forward so she could guide him inside her. Natsu was thicker than what she was used to so she held her breath when he entered her, she felt her walls stretching and rubbing against his length, the feeling was enough to pull the air from her lung. The smell of sweat and sawdust surrounded her when Natsu lay his head on her chest. She could see wood chips jump in his pink hair when he took his first shallow thrust, she grabbed a handful of fluffy pink hair and Natsu groaned louder.

His thrust grew steadily harsher and faster, he pumped and ground into her wildly with no discernible rhythm but Lucy still revelled in the feeling of his heavy weight on top of her and his hands gripping her under-thigh. Lucy lay a hand on his lower back to calm down his frantic pace, but his thrust were so hard that she slid up the wood floor. Natsu ground against her again and she thought she could feel herself reaching her end until his thrusts stuttered, his pointed canines sunk into her nipple.

"Ahh!" she howled in shock and pain, her breast covered up Natsu shouts of pleasure. Wet warmth gushed up inside her and Natsu collapsed on top of her, limp, with his teeth still surrounding her nipple.

Lucy looked up at the blue sky above her and absentmindedly felt Natsu softened inside her, he was still trying to catch his breath but she was growing weary of the stickiness between her legs, she wanted a bath. Lazily she rolled to her side so that Natsu was pushed off her body, and it was like a veil had been lifted.

Her eyes widened when she looked down at herself; dress pulled up to her stomach, her breasts reddened and bruised and exposed, and someone else's cum sliding down her inner thigh. Her eyes welled up, she had slept with someone who wasn't her husband and was stupid enough to let him finish inside her. _What if I- ._ Lucy abruptly stood up from the floor and brushed the sawdust off her dress.

Gingerly she pulled the white strap so it covered her breast and her sore nipple, she snuck at glance at Natsu while she combed her hair with shaky fingers. He hadn't even gotten off the floor, he lay with is hands behind his head while his member flopped over his trousers, he stared at her when she finally made eye contact then he opened his mouth.

"Lucy…I-" was all that came out. She tore her eyes from his face, Grabbed the tray and ran out of the shed, and shut the door behind when she finally got into the kitchen. She sat down heavily and rubbed her eyes and found she had no tears left to cry. Lucy felt numb

* * *

Life after adultery went on like it never happened. She half expected Caleb to come home, look her in the eye and say, 'You cheated on Daddy, why?" in his inquisitive little voice. It was a good question. Lucy didn't understand why she did it, it wasn't like she was sex starved; even if she was Natsu hadn't even managed to get her off anyway. But she refused to explore her motivations for doing what she did, instead, she tried to deal with the repercussions while pretending it never happened. She dumped the white dress in the in the laundry and told herself that it was time she washed the whites anyway.

She took a hot bath for the second time that day and reminded herself that she was pampering trying to forget about Freed's confession. When Caleb got home she guiltily showered him with affection and listen with rapt attention as he told her every little detail about his first day of school. By 4 it was still light outside and Caleb had no homework so she let him play on his crutches with Natsu like nothing had happened. The breeze brought in the sound of Natsu's voice asking how he got the cast and Lucy had to busy herself with the pots and pans so she didn't remember the feeling of him pushing inside her.

When Freed came home it was already Caleb's bed time.

"I had a dinner meeting with the other Doctors" was his half-hearted excuse. Back in Magnolia, he wouldn't have made one, it showed that he was trying to make up for the hospital fiasco.

Without thinking too much about it Lucy had worn nothing under her silk robe but in the back of her mind, she knew she had to get him into bed with her. She didn't let herself think too much of what would happen if her infidelity boar fruit, _this way_ _there's a 50/50 chance of it being Freed's_. They had always been careless when it came to contraception, he only pulled out when he felt like and she regularly forgot to take her pill, if she got pregnant it wouldn't be a surprise. But that didn't stop her from worrying and feeling tremendously guilty, if she could just make it up to him then maybe she the guilt would stop. She pushed the thought out of her mind when he heard footsteps from Caleb's room. As soon as the door opened she jumped him, her mouth nipped and licked at his as she fumbled with his tie.

They had always been careless when it came to contraception, Freed only pulled out when he felt like and she regularly forgot to take her pill, if she got pregnant it wouldn't be a surprise. But that didn't stop her from worrying and feeling tremendously guilty. If she could just make it up to him then maybe she the guilt would stop. She pushed the thought out of her mind when he heard footsteps from Caleb's room. As soon as the door opened she jumped him, her mouth nipped and licked at his as she fumbled with his tie.

" _Mmph_ , Lucy what on Earthland has gotten into you" he managed to pull his mouth from her own.

"C'mon Darling" she half moaned half whined. "I just want to play" she grinned up and him and rubbed his chest, his heart was beating fast under her palm.

"Lucy I'm really worn out" his cheeks had pinkened at her words.

Lucy frowned and leant in to lick the shell of his ear, while quickly taking off her robe.

"I want to be worn out too" she used her teeth to tug at his earlobe. Freed groaned too loudly with Caleb being asleep down the hall. He held her naked waist and pulled back to take in the rest of her body; wide hips, smooth flat stomach, and full breasts. His eyes immediately locked onto her swollen nipple, Freed's soft thumb rolled over it and Lucy hissed. She'd planned to turn off the lamp when they got to bed and had failed.

"What happened?" his voice wasn't accusatory like she had expected.

"I-I don't know, I woke up with it and…it's just gotten more swollen all day" it was only a half lie, it was so bruised you couldn't see the teeth marks.

"It looks like a bite" Freed leant in to examine it and Lucy's heart stopped beating.

"A-A bite?" Freed nodded.

"Probably a spider bite, you must be allergic" Lucy released a relieved breath and then remembered she was scared of spiders.

"A spider!" she didn't have to feign the shock. "I have to do some more cleaning around here"

Freed actually cracked a smile while his fingers rolled her swollen nipple. Lucy gasped and slapped the hand away.

"Is it sensitive?" his voice was gravelly and deep.

"Yes, very. It's also kind of pain-Ah Freed!" she moaned as he took the nipple into his mouth. Lucy's hand reached up to grab his long green hair, her back arched on its own and held his shoulders to keep herself steady. The pain and the pleasure of his mouth and tongue was dizzying and mind-numbing. Her short puffs of air elongated into breathy moans when Freed slid his hand down towards the short blonde curls between her legs. Long smooth fingertips strummed at her until her hips rocked to Freed's slow deliberate rhythm. He sucked at her nipple harder while rolling incisors where Natsu teeth once were; immediately Lucy stiffened, her moans halted abruptly and her hands fell limply to her side.

"Did I hurt you?" Freed towered above her once more, but his voice sounded strangely distant. Lucy shook her head but tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy, I'll get you some painkillers".

Lucy stood naked and alone in the middle of their bedroom and took a steadying breath. She didn't really want to think about why she felt so tearful but she knew that sex wasn't going to solve this particular problem or any of the issues they had. She rubbed at her eyes and resigned to putting on her pyjamas. She had just finished taking off her makeup when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Momma? Daddy? Can I sleep in your room?".

Lucy opened the door and looked down at the boy in front of her. He leant heavily on the door-frame, because he had abandoned his crutches in his room, and used his small hands to rub at his eyes.

Lucy pushed the door further open and took Caleb's hand to guide him to bed.

"Caleb, you need to start sleeping in your own bed soon" Freed's voice was full of authority, even from the bathroom.

"But daddy, it's scary all on my own" he whined and swiftly jumped into bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him "Please daddy" he was talking to his dad but his wide, blue eyes and pouting mouth pleaded with her. Lucy sighed, he had her wrapped around his little finger.

"He can just stay the night, he's already here now anyway" she slid into bed next to Caleb while he beamed up at her.

"Thank you Momma", he whispered. A small smile slipped onto her lips, she kissed him goodnight and turned off the lamp. Caleb heavy weight was settled on her chest, his hand wrapped around her upper arm and his deep breathing grounded her.

That night she didn't think about her adultery or about her collapsing home life, she just hugged the boy she loved close to her chest and remembered how lucky she was that he was and alive in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Tell me! I need to know. The smut part wasn't that great for Lucy but I was trying to keep it realistic, the first time you are with some one new it usually doesn't go that smoothly.**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG guys I am so sorry I haven't been posting, but when I tell you that this has been one of the busiest weeks of my life just know that I'm not exaggerating. Uni is unrelentingly taking up all of my time.**

 ***sigh* Anyways**

 **Here is the next chapter, there is actually no Freed in here at all, it's like half NaLu and there is a bit of smuttiness at they end. I couldn't help myself those two are just so compatible.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since her little…indiscretion and Lucy was trying her best to look past it and to the future. She tried to play the busy housewife again, which was her default setting at this point, but by Tuesday she found out there was still ample time left to think after she had done all her chores.

She wasn't trying to think too much, thinking and drinking led her into trouble in the first place. That's why she had come to this interview. Yes, she knew Freed had told her to hold off on finding a job so they could spend more time together but, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't just sit at home, it made her drink too much and cry too much, and gave her too many headaches.

So when she circled the ad for a new Agony Aunt columnist she knew she had to chase it.

Lucy pulled up to the boxy, shiny building of the Clover Tribune 10 minutes early and marched straight to the reception desk; her heels clicked over that floor, catching the attention of the dark-haired woman behind the desk.

The woman was older, crows-feel crinkled around her eyes and frown lines frames her lips and her hair was streaked with white. The lines deepened when she looked at Lucy and some new ones formed because she frowned so hard. Hard slate-grey eyes swept over Lucy's skirt and her blouse and long overcoat. Lucy made sure her A-line skirt was past the knee and a little loose, but the receptionist mouth still crunched into a tighter frown.

"You're here for the new receptionist position I assume?" her voice sounded frustrated and sour.

"No, actually I here for an interview" the receptionist raised an eyebrow. "For the agony aunt columnist," Lucy elaborated.

Immediately the woman's face relaxed and the frown fled her expression.

"Oh yes! Right!" she gave a nervous laugh. "I thought you were my replacement, umm sorry for that" She had the decency to blush and look ashamed. "They are always trying to look for younger girls to work the desks, that's why I thought…sorry". She scrambled with her papers and files and finally picked up the one she was looking for.

"Yes, sorry, it looks like I took up most of your time. I'll take you straight in Mr Somersall" The woman slid away from her desk, almost tripping over her kitten heels.

Her grey skirt was worn and had a dark crusty stain that looked like tomato sauce. The neckline of her blue shirt was dirty and her entire ensemble was rumpled.

"My name is Ms. Hale but you can just call me Joanne", Joanne smiled at Lucy who was too nervous to smile back.

She nattered on about how the office works and how she was glad there was another lady being considered for a job here, but Lucy couldn't concentrate on her words. This was her first interview in years and she didn't even have Freed to help prepare. She took a deep breath, and she reminded herself why she wanted the job in the first place. She needed some independence.

* * *

She didn't get the job. He hadn't told her that yet but she could feel it. It had turned south as soon as she had walk into the door. Her potential boss was a perv. He beady green eyes flicked back and forth all over her body, from her covered breast to her waist and he even leaned forward a little to get a glimpse of her exposed calf. She had to clear her throat just to get his attention.

Even her introduction created problems for her; some how Mr. Somersall knew Freed, they were alumni in the same university way back when they were doing their first degree. At least Mr. Somersall seemed to like her, he smiled encouragingly through the entire interview and looked mildly impressed when he read through her resume.

"I actually think you may be over-qualified Lucy" he gruff voice was calm in contemplation. "Our Agony Aunts tend to be 20 years older than you and with barely any experience".

Lucy looked down at her lap, she didn't want to have to beg but this was the only job she was remotely interested in, Journalists were not in high demand in Clover.

"I haven't worked in a while, I want to get back out there and I would really just l like the opportunity to do so" she looked into his eyes and silently let him know that was the truth.

"Thank you, Mrs Justine, I'll call you next and let you know" Mr Somersall put her resumè in a drawer. "Thank you for coming" he shook her hand and they parted ways.

Lucy strode out of the office with confidence but she felt anxious, biting her nails all the way home, because she knew there was no way her job interview was going to remain a secret. If she got the job Mr Somersall was going to call Freed and congratulate him and if she didn't get the job he would probably call anyway just to catch up. She had just screwed herself. Freed would be so embarrassed that she went behind his back, she could already feel a headache coming on from the fight they were going to have. _God, what is wrong with me?_ She kept on making stupid decisions. Lucy was so preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that she'd pulled up to the gates of the institution.

"Hello Lucy!" the guards and her were on first name bases by now.

"Hey Jonathan, do you know is Dr Justine is back home yet?" but they did not have the same familiarity with her husband.

"No, Ma'am he hasn't checked out of the main building yet". The guards carefully monitored the patients and doctors entering and leaving the actual facility. Lucy gave a sigh of relief that made Jonathan raise an eyebrow. "Everything alright Lucy?".

"Oh yeah, I'm just glad I have time to make his dinner and all" she giggled nervously. Jonathan smiled, like he knew all about it, and waved her through.

When she finally got to her driveway, she was still too preoccupied to get out of the car. Instead, she sat and stared out of the windshield. The sound of sawing echoed around the lawn, it was becoming a constant background noise. Natsu was probably working on the shed again.

Lucy hadn't thought about him in a while but he was always there, in the back of her mind. He was the physical representation of her marital problems, and the poor methods in which she dealt with them. _Why did I do it in the first place?_ Because she was upset, she was feeling rejected and unloved and she sought out a way to feel wanted again. She hoped Natsu understood, she wasn't proud of taking advantage of him but she owed him an explanation. With new determination, she stepped out of the car and head toward the sound of sawing.

"You're back" he told her while still sanding down a piece of wood.

"I just…umm" Why was he so difficult to talk to all of a sudden? He left her floundering for words. "I'm not here to…We need to talk about what happened" he completely ignored her.

"You know most people exchanged sex for money, I've never heard of offering cookies before" he chuckled deeply to himself and kept up his sanding.

"I wasn't trying to pay you in cookies" a deep blush coloured her cheeks and ears reddened. "I wasn't trying to do any of that, it just happened" she kept her voice low.

"Why are you whispering? If the guard didn't hear you moaning the other day he's not going to hear us now" he smirked and Lucy felt herself losing control of the situation.

"SHH! Don't talk about it" she waved a hand in front of his face, when had she gotten so close?

"Don't talk about what?" He abandoned his sanding and stepped towards her. "How easily you opened your legs for me, about how wet you got when I was inside you, or how I know what you sound like when you cum? Which should I stop talking about Lucy?"

Teasing her like this was such fun, you could see how riled up she was getting before he even had a chance to touch her. The redness in her cheeks had spread to her neck and chest, she bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows squeezed together in frustration. Her breathing was slightly laboured and her hands were clenched into pink fists. Natsu's smirk turned into a grin, he wasn't sure whether she was going to hit him or fuck him.

"Oh don't kid yourself Mr Dragneel, you were the only one who got to ' _finish'_ that day"

Natsu's smug smile dropped from his face like he had just been slapped. He looked down at her in awe, mouth hanging open slightly. A slow blush spread under his tanned skin and he finally looked away embarrassed.

"Alright Lucy" he murmured and scratched the back of his head. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sighed, apparently bruising his ego was the only way to get him to stop talking.

"I just wanted to let you know that it was a mistake and I'm sorry it happened. I know you're in a fragile state of mind and…and I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that and- why are you laughing?" her heartfelt apology was being interrupted by Natsu's peels of laughter. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach and bracing himself on the wall.

"What the heck is so funny?" Lucy was getting angry again, her cheeks were reddening again and she was hot all over.

"So just because I'm in a mental facility you think I have a fragile mind that you can take advantage of?" his laughter had finally calmed down but his shoulders still shook from time to time.

"Well yeah…what am I supposed to think" She looked at him incredulously while he sighed at her.

"You weren't taking advantage of me Lucy, last time I checked I was the one fucking you"

"Will you just stop! For one second would you just…" she took a deep breath and realized her hand was pressing against his solid chest, she could feel his muscle flex underneath the rough jumpsuit material. Quickly, she tore her hand away from him.

"Look Lucy, if I didn't want it then I wouldn't have let you touch me" She looked up into his dark eyes, they were full of sincerity and underlying lust that seemed to always smolder under the surface. Lucy nodded and parted her lips to speak. Nothing came out.

A few seconds passed where they stood, inches apart but not touch, the lust in his eyes was turning from a smoulder to a roaring flame. Lucy let out a small puff of air to try and clear her head.

"I need to go, Caleb will be home soon" she had every intention of doing just that, but her legs refused to work with her. Instead, she stood there and watched as his hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb traced her cheekbone lightly.

"Natsu" it was supposed to be a warning, but it came out breathless. It sounded like an invitation and he took it as one.

He swept in and kissed her, it wasn't like before, now he was trying to be more gently. Natsu's lips moulded against hers easily, his tongue prodded gently against the closed seam of her lips. He didn't have to ask her out loud before she let him in, he slid against her mouth and coaxed her tongue into playing with him, passively he led her into his mouth.

Lucy found her hands reaching up to hold onto his worn jumpsuit when she decided to kiss him back, she explored his hot mouth with her own until he pulled away with a groan. They were both breathing heavily, Lucy already felt her legs shaking. She had to go before things got even more out of hand.

"Natsu-"

"I should make it up to you"

Before she could ask what he was talking about, she was backed up against the wall and Natsu was on his knees in front of her. His warm hands slid upwards, from her calf to her thighs, gathering up her skirt as they made their way up. His lips planted kisses on the inside of her knee and followed the path of his arms. Lucy followed his progress closely, she breathed deeply and tried to calm her racing heart. Natsu's eyes locked with her when his tongue flicked out to trace the lace of her underwear.

"Just take it off" Natsu's eyes shone and she knew he was grinning under her skirt her skirt. A warm hand slid up and rounded over her hips, he gripped the dark lace that covered her core. He balled her panties up and covertly slid them into his pocket, lifting her by one knee Natsu draped one leg over his shoulder. He looked up at her one last time before he dove it.

It was different that what she expected, she thought he would be rough and hurried like how he was last time. But his pace was slow…too slow. His tongue took it time licking between her folds, he traced her entrance slowly and flicked his tongue upward towards her clit but never quite reaching it. She shook and groaned every time he got her closer but didn't quite get there, it took her a minute to realise he was teasing. Then she started to get impatient, her hips out-paced his tongue and her hand gripped his hair.

"Natsu" she tugged on him to get his attention. He hummed against her and Lucy gasped.

"Natsu, go faster" she moved so she held onto his hand and squeezed it. "Harder". But his mouth left her.

"So demanding" he whispered. She felt his breath breaking over her skin and his nose bumped against her. "Alright, Lucy".

He dove back in with more enthusiasm this time; his fingers slid up and spread her lips wider. His tongue flattened to flick and lick her clit _finally._ She grinded herself against his mouth and held his hand tightly. Her mouth fell open and her breath left her is short puffs of air. She could feel the familiar tightening in her lower belly, she was already so close to her end. Natsu felt her clenching underneath his tongue; he used wet fingers and slid two up inside her. Lucy's back arched instantly, a low moan of his name

Natsu felt her clenching underneath his tongue; he used wet fingers and slid two up inside her. Lucy's back arched instantly, a low moan of his name spilled over her swollen lips and she rolled her hips harder. Her walls pulsed wildly, clenching and relaxing against his fingers.

"Don't stop, I'm so close Natsu" quickly she reached a shaking hand under her shirt, squeezing her own breast and teasing her nipple. Natsu looked up at her, holding her gaze and vigorously sucked on her clit. Lucy entire body stiffened when she came, she cried out his name loudly enough to echo around the walls of the uncompleted shed. Natsu swiftly pulled her down so she was kneeling and silenced her with a soft kiss until she quieted herself. His fingers kept up their pumping inside her, she could taste herself on his tongue. His teasing kisses and still thrusting fingers were reviving her orgasm that she thought was dead. She gripped the hand between her legs and held it away from herself.

"Caleb will be home soon" she whispered between his kisses, looking past him and towards the house.

"You can go again Lucy" he kissed her neck "One more time and then you'll owe me one" he grinned against her collarbone.

She squirmed and tried to pull away from his arm wrapped around her waist.

"But…" her voice comes out breathier and lower than she expected.

"Come on" he growled against her ear "Just one more" he kissed under her ear and moved his fingers faster till her hips took up the same rhythm.

Lucy closed her eyes and just let it go.

* * *

 **A/N: As always I love you guys for all the reviews. Please tell me if you liked it or not. Natsu and Lucy's relationship seems to be progressing quite fast but I think it's because of it's so unconventional. They have this unexplained attraction to each other. But don't worry guys their emotional relationship will develop later on.**

 **I'm still not gonna tell you guys whether this is going to be a NaLu or a FreeLu ending (mostly because I have no idea myself and partially because I want to keep you in suspense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys!**

 **First of all I'm sorry I've been away for so long (Almost a month, that's genuinely horrendous). But** **Unfortunately, I'm going to be taking a little break from posting. Not really a hiatus but I have exams and I need to write more chapters** **so don't expect to hear from me for a little bit. Basically till the end of January.**

 **As always thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews, I love you guys. I have to say this is a whopper of a chapter, It's like double of what I usually post,** **to be honest.**

 **Also, this chapter gets a little smutty towards the middle ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Momma?" Lucy felt small hands shaking her shoulder. "Momma, wake up" Caleb's voice whispered against her temple. She rolled around to face him and slowly opened her eyes to see Caleb's bright blue eyes and smiling face.

"Momma, you look pretty when you're sleeping" his perpetually clammy hands, clumsily ran through her hair and Lucy grinned.

"And you look absolutely adorable when you're awake" Lucy reached up and pulled him down to cuddle with him on the bed with her. Caleb squealed with laughter and wriggled away from her, she just held on tighter.

"Mommaaa we need to get daddy's food ready, remember". Caleb looked up at her and tugged on her arm.

Lucy looked down at him

"Did you forget Momma?"

"Of course not! We promised Daddy breakfast in his office on his day off. Let's go make it baby" she quickly scrambled out of bed and pulled on her robe.

Caleb tried to help Lucy with the breakfast but most of the stuff was too technical for him, so she let him sit at the table with the pancake batter and help her mix it. Meanwhile, Lucy fired up the stove and the grill and got to work.

About 45 minutes later the kitchen was a mess, Lucy and Caleb were covered in more flour than they should be, but they had produced perfectly cooked eggs benedict with crispy bacon and fluffy pancakes. Lucy stacked all the food on her tray and let Caleb carry the coffee and orange juice.

"Be careful Caleb" she looked back at him struggling up the stairs, he bit his lip in concentration and stared intently at the stairs so he wouldn't spill a drop.

She knocked on the study door and opened it with her elbow.

They stopped when they realised they were in an empty room.

She took a second to compose herself so Caleb wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. _He couldn't just take one day off work._

 _"_ Where did daddy go?" Caleb looked at her quizzically. "I thought he didn't have work today?"

"I don't- " The sound of a car pulling into the driveway outside broke her train of thought. Caleb's face lit up when he saw Freed's car through the ugly curtains.

"I'll go get him!" He raced downstairs as fast as he could while Lucy shouted at him to 'be careful for goodness sake'. A while later, Freed was towed in by his son, he smiled at his little family and his unfortunate looking pancakes. Good morning kisses were exchanged until Lucy decided to share the pancake of the office floor.

"Momma can we tell daddy what we're doing today?" he managed to say with his mouth full of pancake.

"Yes, but after you eat that piece of pancake" Caleb nodded, and noisily chewed the rest down.

"Daddy, we're going to the Carnival" the little boy looked like he was vibrating with sheer excitement and Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. She looked to gauge her husband's reaction.

"Darling?" she asked, a little confused when she looked at him, his eyes were filled with mirth but is mouth was frowning.

"Did you forget about the ball today Lucy?" and then it clicked.

"Oh Gods! I'm so stupid, the Institution ball is today" she explained to Caleb.

The institution held a ball twice a year to get the patients to interact within a formal setting. Caleb didn't have to go but for Freed and Lucy, it was basically mandatory.

"Do you have to go daddy? It's your only day off since we got here" Caleb whined and crawled into his father's lap and Lucy honestly felt like doing the same.

"Now Caleb, I made an agreement with the hospital to come to these balls and I must honour it"

Caleb cradled himself in Freed's arms and pouted some more. Lucy thought she might as well try and convince him.

"Oh c'mon darling, Dr. Makarov likes me, I'm sure if I ask him he would let you off" she shuffled closer and leant onto his side. "We could go have fun in the carnival" she rubbed her way up his arm. "Then we can come home, put Caleb to bed" She threaded her fingers in his long hair and leant up to his ear. "Then you could put me to bed" she whispered but was still effortlessly seductive.

When she pulled back and smirked, still scrapping nails through his scalp. Freed's face had grown positively scarlet; he turned away from her and awkwardly cleared his throat. She laughed at his shyness and hugged his arm tighter.

"What do you say? Let's be bad and skip class" she looked up at him and immediately knew her plan was unsuccessful.

"Laxus always forced me to skip class…I never really saw the point" he had a frown and faraway look in his eyes.

Lucy sighed. "Who would've thought I'd marry such a nerd" she laughed when Freed glared at her.

* * *

Afterwards they went for a late lunch together, the restaurant Freed chose was a little too fancy to take Caleb but they brought him anyway. He fiddled around with the napkin and asked why he needed so many forks and spoons.

Freed ordered for all of them and tried to explain why there were so many forks to Caleb. Halfway through their meal, when there was a lull in conversation Caleb took a deep breath and asked.

"Momma, Daddy. Can I have a little brother?".

Lucy and Freed paused, forks full and hovering over their plates. They looked at the little boy and saw he was absolutely serious; he even wore his puppy dog eyes like he did when he wanted an overly expensive toy.

Freed was first to find his voice.

"Well Caleb, how do you know Momma and I can make a baby?" A very good question, and a good way to deflect.

"I ask my Miss Maggie in school and she told me my parents have to make one for me" Caleb talked around the piece of beef in his mouth.

"Will you make one for me Momma? I want one for my birthday" he grinned and talked directly to Lucy.

"I- I ummm" she was still speechless.

"Please Momma, I promise I'll help you and Daddy take care of him!" he tugged on Lucy's cardigan and gave her his best pleading look. Before she could reply Freed cut her off.

"Well we can't make you a brother by your birthday Caleb, it's only 4 months away" He seemed so casual as if they weren't talking about bringing an actual life into this world. Lucy guessed Freed was just more used to this part of parenthood than she was.

Caleb pulled a frustrated face "How long do you take to make a baby?" he asked his father.

"Nine months"

Caleb counted on his fingers and groaned. "That's so long Daddy" he whined and went back to pouting. "And you haven't even started it yet!" the realisation made him even more whinny.

"Caleb, why do you suddenly want a baby sister right now?" Lucy finally found her voice.

The boy shrugged.

"I'm the only one at school who doesn't have any sibelings-"

"Siblings Caleb" his dad immediately corrected.

"Siblings, and I want someone to play with when I'm at the house" he sipped his apple juice.

"You could always play with me when we are at _home_ " Lucy gave him a smile, which withered when she saw Caleb frown.

"Momma you don't like going outside and you don't like playing knights or getting dirt on your dresses" he pointed out.

"How do you know your little brother will like all those things?"

"Well he is a boy…what else would he like?" Caleb said bluntly.

Before Lucy could launch into a lecture, Freed cut her off.

"Well we can't guarantee that the baby will be a boy, you might get a little sister".

Lucy quickly looked up at Freed, shocked and surprised that he was talking about a child like it was already resting inside her. Freed was thoroughly focused on his son and kept explaining to Caleb about the chances of him getting a brother.

Lucy looked back down at her plate, maybe she reading to much into it, this conversation would have to come eventually. The strange part was, Lucy didn't feel like she was part off it.

* * *

They dropped Caleb off with a seamstress in her early twenties, she babysat to help with the rent. The girl looked younger than she was, with short brown hair and a face that looked a little mousey. Lucy was shocked to find that she shared the house with her husband.

"You're married?" she blurted out and was immediately embarrassed at how judgmental she sounded "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No that's alright" her voice was high and girlish "Most girls my age in Clover already have at least one kid, I guess being from Magnolia you probably aren't used to how traditional it is here"

Lucy looked at her in awe and then tried to remember if she was that responsible at 22.

When they got home, Lucy did her best to hurry while she got ready. Freed hated being late almost as much as he hated waiting for her to get dressed. The dress she wore was a little more conservative, she'd learnt her lesson from the party last time. It was an emerald green long sleeve number that showed no cleavage and stopped just under her knees. However the fit was a little tight and she wondered if it would cause her any grief as she trotted down the stairs to her husband.

"I'm ready" Freed looked steadily over her dress and gave a small nod before heading towards the door. Lucy was surprised herself when she eased out a sigh of relief, she didn't think Freed's opinion on her dress was that important to her.

They walked the short walk to the main building and Lucy realised that she had never actually been inside the building before. Warmth and bright light welcomed them in and Freed took her arm in his. She expected the inside to be dingy and dark and spooky but it was rather grand.

Little misshapen lanterns decorated the ceiling in a cheerful yellow light, the chandelier sent shimmers of light throughout the room and Lucy was impressed by the décor, all soft blue and off whites.

"The inmates did all this?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Oh no, no…it was mostly the nurses and wives, we want the inmates to concentrate fully on social interactions for tonight" he explained.

Lucy looked around and tried to spot the inmates in the crowds of people, they weren't hard to find. The female inmates' dresses were the epitome of hand made; thread hanging loose, frayed edges and ancients styles showed just how second hand they were. Most were embroidered or sequined terribly. Their makeup was full of bright oranges and purples and blush that made them look like clowns. Lucy giggled under her breath.

"Maybe next time you should let me do the makeup, they look-"

"Will you wipe that look of your face" She was jerked out of her speech by Freed's voice, he sounded angry.

"What look?" she asked.

"You have that judgmental look that immediately makes everyone assume you're a bitch" he was whispering but it didn't take away any of the harshness in his tone.

"Freed! What the hell -" she has started to shout out when he tugged on her arm till she was pressed up next to him.

"I just want to remind you how important this is to me, I don't want you to ruin it with that look of condescension you seem to permanently hold" he was whispering still and pulling her towards the other doctors and the group of wives behind them. Lucy pulled away, her eyes were prickling and she knew tears would come soon. She moved her feet towards the sign for the bathroom.

"No, we need to greet the doctors first. Just calm down before we get there or so help me Lucy…" He let his threat hang in the air and Lucy took a deep breath and held in a sob, he would be much angrier if she made a scene.

"Freed, Lucy. I'm so glad you both could make it" A doctor, Dr. Murray or maybe Monroe (she could never remember their names), greeted them with a large smile under his moustached lip.

"Nice to see you Billy, how was your day off?" Freed said with a small smile and firm handshake.

They took the time to share some small talk and doctor talk before Lucy was addressed again.

"Lucy, may I just say you look as radiant as ever this evening" She looked up to see Dr. Monroe's old blue eyes roving over her body, he took his time when pulling his gaze up from her hips to her breast and then reluctantly back to her face. Lucy forced a smile to her face.

"You flatter me Doctor" she feigned embarrassment when he took her hand and covered it in a prickly wet kiss. "I must say, I'm very impressed by all the decorations" she discretely wiped the hand on the back of her dress.

"Oh I can't take all the credit for that, my better half" he laughed at an inside joke. "Orchestrated most of it" he nodded behind him towards the group of women.

"I'll go commend her on her creativity" Lucy detangled herself from Freed's steadily tightening grip and trotted away to the women.

Helen accepted her compliments graciously but somewhat coldly, another wife handed her a drink which she immediately downed, hoping the wine would steady her emotions, Helen and continued conversing about the new jewellers that had opened in town.

Lucy zoned out, she could still feel Freed's hands clamped on her arm and his breath angrily hissing over her cheek. She wracked her brain, her fingers fiddling with the wine flute while she tried to think of a reason for him to have blown up at her like that.

She couldn't find one, her comment may have been a little rude but he had threatened her with an unknown punishment like she was a child and then grabbed her like she was his property. Lucy felt her throat closing up and going dry and she fought to swallow back the tears.

"Are you are alright Lucy? You look little pale" one of the nicer wives took her hand.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a second" She quickly zipped between the women.

"She looked like she was going to cry" a woman murmured in alarm but only slight concern

"Really?!" Helen sounded excited. "That'll be the first time I see an expression other than that stupid fake smile, it makes her look so dumb" Helen and some of the other women laughed and Lucy felt like going back home for the night, but she probably wouldn't make it out before she burst into tears.

She pushed past the people to the nearest door, pushing it open she spun to find the light switch and found herself in an industrial size kitchen. Lucy raised herself up onto a work surface and let herself cry into her hands.

Why did Freed always have to ruin everything? The day had started off so well, she felt she was falling in love with him all over again at lunch and then he went ahead and called her a bitch.

All she was doing was trying her best; she didn't even want to go to this stupid ball. She felt she was only here so he could show her off and so she could be ogled at. She sobbed and sobbed and longed for Levy and Cana and her little apartment in Magnolia where she didn't have to pretend to like those bitchy doctor wives.

The more she contemplated her situation the angrier and sadder she got. She had given up everything for him and he didn't seem to care.

"Lucy?!" her picked her head up so fast that she almost fell off her the table. Natsu had come in. He slid into the kitchen and turned the lock behind him. Lucy was about to protest, they hadn't seen each other for two weeks while she fussed over Caleb's leg, but she saw the look of worry that crumpled his handsome features and fell silent. He strode over, leg restricted by his suit trousers which were slightly too tight. He stood in front of her, arms up but hesitating to touch.

"What the hell happened?" she finally broke down, weeping louder than before and throwing her arms around Natsu, she gripped his jacket and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, tell me what's wrong Lucy" his voice was soothing and his big palm rubbed circles on her back. Lucy's crying eased enough for her to mumble out Freed's name, immediately Natsu pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"What he do?" he growled, his eyes were aflame with anger. Lucy fell back on his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't do it anymore" she whispered,

"Do what anymore?"

"I can't love him anymore, not when he doesn't care" she swallowed another cry.

"What happened?"

A simple question but Lucy seemed to be at a loss for a simple answer. So she just told him everything, it rushed out of her mouth as easily as if she were speaking to Levy or Cana.

She told him what her and Freed were like in Magnolia, about the day Caleb fell from the tree, about what Freed had yelled at her in the hospital. Natsu tied up the ends of her fragmented story. She told him what had just happened in the hall and finally felt her sobbing eased. It felt good to have someone that she didn't need to keep any secrets from or to watch her tongue around him.

"I'm sorry" he squeezed her once more and took the opportunity to quickly breathe in the smell of her hair and her perfume.

Lucy turned her head to look at him. His onyx eyes shone with so much sympathy that she felt her heart clench. She reached up her hand to outline his lips and kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for listening to me" she whispered and nuzzled closer to his neck. Natsu found himself getting hard, but his thoughts left his growing erection. Lucy needed comfort, not a fuck.

But the fight in him left when he felt soft lips on his neck, she layered kisses up to his jaw line, her tongue came out to lick across the bone. Natsu squirmed and pulled her away to ask if she really wanted this when she just finished having a huge emotional breakdown

Her breath was still coming fast, soft pants made him wonder if she was still crying again. He looked down to see she was still staring at him but her right hand was between her thighs, her finger rubbing firmly above her panties.

Natsu gasped "Luce". His erection jumped in his pants.

"I want you" she panted out huskily. Her hand reached to cup his neck and brought their lips together. Kissing her back was all Natsu could do, she felt her shudder and look down to see her slipping her panties to the side and rubbing slowly between her folds, her tongue urged him to concentrate on the kiss and he found his attention split, but he was still surrounded by Lucy. Natsu kissed her more roughly, his hands came out of their daze and reached up to the touch her soft hair and hold her cheeks. When his hand reached up to rub her nipples through her dress she pushed him back.

She panted and held onto the worktop while Natsu squeezed his cock through his trousers and tried to ease the pressure.

"Are you sure the door is locked?"

Natsu nodded hastily.

She looked at him gripping his length and found her mouth suddenly dry. Before Natsu could tell her to hurry she turned around and folded herself over the worktop. Her cheek, breasts and torso pressed into cold steel while her ass wiggled at him.

"I want it like this." She told him while scooting up the tight skirt of her dress so that more pale skin was exposed to him. It was Freed's favourite position, Lucy smiled wickedly to herself at the thought.

Natsu stepped forward. His cock already grasped in his hand, hot and hard. He stroked himself while he his other hand spread her legs wider and pulled her hand away from her clit. He rubbed his length between her lips to get it wetter and shuddered when she moaned lowly.

"Are you ready?" his voice croaked with choked up lust.

"Just fuck me already" she wanted to sound fierce but it came out like purring. She gripped steel harder and rocked with Natsu while he got wet with her juices.

"Natsu hu- Ahh fuck!" he pushed into her in one swift motion till he couldn't go any further.

"Moan for me Lucy" he ground deeply inside her "Nobody is going to hear, c'mon"

His hand came down and spanked her, the skin on her cheek tingled painfully, but not painfully enough for her to tell him to stop; it prompted her to do as he asked. Lucy's mouth fell open at the feeling, his head was already rubbing at her walls just right, her moans hiccupped every time his hips slapped against her ass. Her pussy already clenched around him

"Are you gonna cum already Lucy" Natsu chuckled and felt slightly vindicated when she clenched hard and cried out his name, her cries reverberated around the pots and pans and lingered in his head.

"You sound so fucking hot" he leaned over to bite her earlobe with those sharp canines and slowed his thrusts till he pumped slowly in and out. Lucy didn't realized she liked this position that much. Her hands still shook from the orgasm and Natsu's slow pumping was drawing it out.

"Let's keep going" he gave her breast a squeeze before rising back up and giving her hard, deep thrusts again. This time she met him halfway, thrusting her hips back onto his cock, almost as hard as him. His hold on her hips tightened and he stopping his movement just to watch her sliding up and down his length, her ass shook and jumped when she pushed back and their hips met. Natsu couldn't help but groan.

"You're amazing" he mumbled and started up as slow pace.

"No" she whined and squirmed. "Faster darling" In the back of her mind Lucy was shocked at herself, she only ever called Freed _darling_ ; but she pushed the thought away when she remembered that he never gave her a nickname, it was either Lucy or bitch apparently.

Natsu picked up the pace for her until the sound of skin harshly slapping together reverberated around the room. She was so wet they could both hear it but Lucy was too absorbed in the feeling of him sliding inside her to care much.

Natsu felt the tell tale sign of pressure building in his abdomen, his hands squeezed Lucy tighter and his cock got impossibly harder.

"Lucy, I-"

"Me too, just don't do it inside me" she whimpered and reached down to rub herself in time to Natsu's thrusting. She came first again, her whole body stilled and her hand gripped the table till her hand reddened from the edge digging in. She screamed out and felt her voice get scratchy and raw from all the use but the rest of her body felt gloriously limp.

Natsu cried out when her orgasm made her clench harder than ever, he loathed to pullout, wanting to feel her come undone all over again, but he did as she asked. It only took two strokes from his own hand for him to loose it, hot ribbons of cum shooting out onto Lucy's ass and thighs. Lucy heard him grunt rather loudly and felt him release on her. She almost rolled her eyes, that wasn't what she meant when she said don't cum inside he, but she was shocked when she felt a damp tissue wipe away at her.

"Sorry for…" he murmured while pulling her panties up to cover her. Lucy was still bent over the table and feeling very reluctant to get back up, her limbs felt like jelly. Remembering what he had just done to her made her want to go again but she knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Oh and here are your panties from the other day" he said from the trash can, Lucy stood up and turned to see her ripped white thong laying beside her. "If they found it in my room we'd be…" he didn't have to finish, they both knew it wouldn't be a happy ending, she bundled up the panties in her hand and stuff them into the side of her bra.

"Thank -"

Harsh knocking assaulted the door.

"Lucy?! Are you in there?!" the knocks grew louder as Freed grew more impatient.

Lucy quaked in her heels and swirled around for somewhere to run. Her heart hammered and her palms grew embarrassingly sweaty as she considered jumping out of the window. Anything was better than confronting what she was doing with her Husband.

Natsu took her hand, she looked up and saw his eyes were calm and reassuring but it did nothing for her nerves. He quickly walked her to the back corner of the room. She hadn't noticed the door on this side and blanched when she realised they had neglected to lock it.

"The bathroom is there, just come out when it doesn't seem suspicious" he whispered then pushed her through the double doors. "Fix your hair"

Natsu walked back into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out some a piece of cooked chicken. Freed's voice was growing more irate by the minute. Taking a deep breath and checking over his ill-fitting suit, Natsu slowly opened the door.

Freed's angry look dissolved when he saw Natsu. He cleared his throat then eyed him suspiciously.

"Good evening, Natsu. I see you are still trying to eat your feelings" he smirked at the little joke and stepped around Natsu.

"Nah doc, I just got tired of the party" he replied, stuffing his face to hide his frown.

"You should really be socializing with the other" Freed moved to put the chicken back into the fridge.

"I think I've done all the socializing I need for today" he barely held back a laugh at Freed's confused look. "So you're looking for your wife?"

"Yes, she apparently came through here, you didn't see her did you?"

Before Natsu could lie, the back door opened to reveal Lucy in her green dress.

"Speak of the devil" Natsu murmured and moved back to the fridge to watch.

"Lucy, where on Earthland have you been?!" he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. His expression was worried and angry all at the same time.

"I just went to the bathroom but I got lost on the way back Freed" she pulled her hand away from him.

"Marie said you looked upset, what is it?" he stooped to look at her face. "Have you been crying again?" he pulled her chin up to see her mascara and eyeliner running.

"Freed will you stop that?!" she pushed away from him and glanced at Natsu who was watching unashamedly by the fridge. Freed followed her gaze and sighed.

"Natsu will you give us a minute please?" he said and immediately looked back Lucy.

Natsu looked them over once more and wondered whether he should refuse to leave. Sighing heavily Natsu turned to walk out of the main door and maybe up to his room, something had soured his good mood.

* * *

Lucy and Freed listened to the door swing back and forth and back and forth until it finally shut closed.

"Did Helen say something to you? Marie said she was being rude" He took her hand again only for her to snatch it away.

"Gods, of course not! That's not why I'm upset Freed"

"Then tell me what's wrong" he reached for her and she dodged him. "Lucy come here" he used the same voice when he reprimanded Caleb.

"No, I'm angry because you called me a bitch before I could even open my mouth to talk to your colleagues Freed, you threatened me!" she felt tears coming to her eyes again.

Freed's lips parted and he sighed. "I know I was overly harsh, Lucy but sometimes how you act and how you react to the patients rubs people the wrong way"

"I don't know how to act with mental patients Freed, I'm not a fucking psychiatrist and I didn't realise it was a requirement to be your wife"

"I'm just trying to make it easier for you to fit in here Lucy, I lost my temper and I'm sorry but I just wish you would be a little more soft-spoken around them" he stepped forward toward her.

Lucy's hands balled into fists at his words, he sounded just like her father, he always wanted her to change so she could fit in with his type of people.

"I want to go home" she said as calmly as she could.

"Don't be silly Lucy, it's 9:00 we might as well just stay until the end".

"I don't care, I want to go" she was growing more and more irritated.

"Go clean up your face, your mascara is all over the place, then come back to the rest of the group." he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Lucy sucked in another breath to hold in her tears or the second time that night. The man she loved kept asking for the impossible, expecting her to be meek and timid was asking for too much. A flare of rage started to spark in her heart, she would show him how outspoken she really was.

* * *

"Is Lucy alright?" Helen's condescending voice was the first thing that greeted him when he made his way back to the group. All of the doctors turned to him expectantly, each one worried about Lucy for one reason or other.

"Lucy is fine, she'll be joining us shortly. She is just a little overwhelmed, Lucy is easily flustered is all". Most nodded and went back to their conversations, some of the women gave him a lingering look.

"Maybe she'll be less lonely if she had someone to take care of when you're gone"

Freed looked down skeptically at Dr. Monroe's wife. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean if your work schedule is anything like my husbands, you might not be at home as much as you like. She just needs some company is all".

The woman had the audacity to wink and Freed thank his stars when Lucy appeared by their side. Marie quickly picked up a conversation with her and led her back to the ladies.

Later in the night, after some slow dancing and a lot of scotch, Freed pulled at her hand and announced that they were finally headed home. Lucy was glad to leave the women behind, as soon as the night breath cooled her skin she stooped to take her heels off and walk barefoot to their house.

Freed was close behind her, she looked, only to see that he wasn't looking at her but at the ground in deep concentration that made his wrinkles more prominent. She didn't care enough to ask what was on his mind. Lucy thought of Caleb when she passed by his room, probably sound asleep in the baby-sitter's guest bed. She told him to call if he wanted to be picked up and she prayed she hadn't missed him while she at the party.

She took off her makeup, did her teeth, changed into a slip nightdress and crawled into bed. The tears of the day exhausting her more than she'd thought. Freed came in just as sleep was pulling her under, she turned to look at him and then sunk back into her pillow. It took a while for him to sink into bed next to her, he was face to face with her and so close she could smell the toothpaste on his exhaled breath.

"I often think about having a little girl" Lucy opened an eye to watch him "With short green hair and your brown, bright eyes" He looked straight at her while he cupped her cheek.

"She would be younger than Caleb so he would walk her to school and defend her from bullies and, when she was old enough, intimidate her boyfriends. She'd grow up too fast and leave home too early and we'd wonder why we put ourselves through all the heartache. When we are old she'd visit with her children and the husband who we never thought was good enough for her. She would be as smart as both of us, and as caring as you are and we would love her so much because she was our baby, both of us but without all the flaws…she would be so beautiful".

By now his hand had come to rest on her flat stomach and he was rubbing in small circles. Lucy felt shaky with tears, why did he make it so hard not to love him? Sometimes he treated her like dirt and then he would turn around and look at her like she was the sun and like he couldn't live without her.

The hand on her cheek pushed away the tears.

"I'm sorry I hadn't asked, I guess assumed that was what you wanted" he kissed her softly but the taste of salty tears was distracting."I get things so wrong sometimes, but I never mean to hurt you Lucy, I never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry for what I said baby" he kissed her again, so tenderly, like too much would make her run."Do want to try Lucy?" he whisper blew blonde hair away from her face. He looked at with unrestrained sincerity and she almost crumbled to his will.

"Do want to try Lucy?" he whisper blew blonde hair away from her face. He looked at with unrestrained sincerity and she almost crumbled to his will.

"I don't know" she whispered, closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Will a baby fix things? Leave me a review pretty please!**

 **Freed is still a douche but then he's just such a sweetheart and then you can't help but love him. And Natsu…oh** **Natsu you dreamboat.**

 **The next chapter will have some insight into the accident that Natu's wife died in**

 **Somebody left me a review with their huge theory on how they think the rest of the story is going to go. It makes me so happy that the fic is actually interesting enough for people to start theorising! :D**

 **As for whether your theory is accurate or not dear reader I am not going to say as of yet (mostly because I'm still deciding how it's going to end hehe) and I shall leave you all in suspense HAHAHA! But thank you for your theory RunningwiththeRiptide, and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I honestly love you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, So I'm back and I'm going to be posting more often now that I have more free time. If you want to recap by reading the other chapter then it will probably make things flow a little easier. Once again thank you so much for all the of you that have been reading and following, and for all your positive reviews. You guys have really encouraged me to keep writing!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Freed looked up from his work when the door to his office swung open and then down to his watch. His patient was 20 minutes late.

"Natsu, It would be remiss of me not to tell you to come to our sessions on time, you are in no way my only patient and I cannot waste my time waiting for you" Freed huffed out, his green hair flew randomly into his face and he aggressively pulled it back into its place.

"Jeez sorry Doc, what's got your panties in a twist?" Natsu grinned cheekily and suppressed a laugh at his frazzled psychiatrist.

"Please sit so we can begin Natsu" he removed his glasses and rubbed his temples, Natsu's presence always seemed to flare up his migraine. Sometimes he thought the cognitive behavioural therapy was going nowhere, but then Natsu had sudden epiphanies and moments of enlightenment. Freed had to remind himself every day that that was what he was here for.

"How is your wife Doc, she seemed pretty upset yesterday" Natsu drawled out, he was sat with his legs propped up on the edge of Freed's desk, probably just to annoy him.

"Lucy is fine" that was a lie "and this is not my therapy session Natsu"

"Still in the doghouse ey?" His patient smirked knowingly at him while Freed tried not to glare too hard on him, He was even more annoyed because Natsu was spot on. Lucy hadn't met his eye in days, she was doing her very best to avoid him and when they were in bed she made sure she was as far away from him as possible.

Freed hadn't yet decided what he was going to do about it, for a while now he couldn't guess what she was thinking or what she wanted like he could before. Their relationship seemed to be coming apart at the seams and he had no idea how to fix it. He sighed shoved the thoughts out of his head, now was definitely not the time.

"Have you been doing the exercises we talked about?" he said, ignoring Natsu's question.

Natsu took his legs off the table and folded his arms, looking a little uncomfortable. He was a person that wasn't naturally adjusted to talking about his feeling and so the therapy was moving frustratingly slowly.

"Every time I try I get this pain in my head" he looked at his dirty boots.

"Is the pain accompanied by any urge to fire set?" Natsu shook his head with conviction.

"I haven't felt that since before the…what happened at the house" Freed nodded and took some notes.

"Your pyromaniac tendencies clearly seem to be episodic"

"Epi- what?"

"Episodic, you have episodes of extreme pyromania and then you have no symptoms at all. Usually, the cycle starts again but in these sessions, we hope to stop that"

Natsu nodded and looked out of Freed's office window, Freed had a clear view of the forest bordering the institution. Natsu's view was obstructed by annoying bars, they were there to keep him from jumping to his death.

"Have you been experiencing any pyromaniac urges lately?" Freed voice brought him out of his daze and when the question finally registered he immediately lied.

"Nope" his eyes were still trained on the window.

"Are you sure? Natsu, this therapy will do you no good if you aren't honest with me"

Natsu said nothing for a while, hoping that Freed would change the subject. But instead, his psychiatrist left the silence to stretch.

"I had a matchbox the other day" Natsu confessed finally.

"What did you do with it?" Freed said while writing.

"I wanted to use it to light a candle, they turn the lights out too early, I just wanted to try reading a book Dr. Makarov recommended" he was babbling a little bit.

Freed decided not to ask where he got the candles and matches, just in case Natsu shut down.

"Did you light the candle Natsu?"

"I-I, I couldn't do it" he whispered. "I just let the match burn, so I could watch. I put it out though. It burnt my fingernails"

Freed quickly took some more notes and looked to see Natsu's reaction. He had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, and his voice was airy and unusually quiet.

"What did you do after the episode" Freed got his pen ready.

"I- I got into bed" suddenly nervous he scratched the back of his head, Freed sensed that that wasn't the whole story.

"And after that?"

"I- I jerked off a little" his head scratching continued.

Freed look up from his notes with mildly surprise. This was the first time Natsu had confided anything sexual with Freed when Freed asked Natsu usually he just snorted and waited for him to change the subject.

"When you masturbate, what do you think or fantasize about" His question came out direct and professional but Natsu looked at him incredulously, his eyes wide in discomfort and also confusion.

"It would offer an insight into a different aspect of your mental health. As in how your Mania could link to your sexuality" Freed explained and then waited patiently.

 _Well, lately I've been thinking about your wife_. Natsu smirked but stopped to remind himself that he could not do that to Lucy.

"I think about my wife most of the time" he mumbled quickly so that Freed wouldn't get suspicious. His doctor scribbled and crinkled his face in thought.

"Do you usually masturbate after an episode" Freed looked at him pointedly.

Natsu looked out of the window again, the answer to that question was…problematic. The only reason he had done any of that was because he found Lucy's white lacy panties in his pocket. Their numerous encounters had flooded back to him and he felt suddenly overwhelmed with arousal and something else that was dark and burning and tightly intertwined with his lust. Before he knew what was happening he was using her panties and his hand to find some release from the all of the feeling that suffocated him. It was part of the reason that he returned the underwear, he didn't need Freed to tell him how unhealthy his habit was.

But he couldn't tell Freed that, Lucy had shown she was starting to trust him when they were together in the kitchen. But at the same time, he remembered Makarov telling him he would never make progress if he lied during the sessions.

"No I don't usually do that", he murmured his half-truth. "I just did it that night".

Freed looked at him suspiciously but decided not to probe his patient any further.

"Had you and your wife been intimate on the night of 'the incident'?".

Immediately Freed's voice was echoing in the background until all he could hear was the loud roaring and cracking of an inferno. His felt sweat prickle on his forehead as if he was still there, roof beams creaked and groaned overhead and if he really concentrated he thought he could hear screaming.

"Natsu!" His patient snapped out of his thought and turned to look at him, Freed thought he saw his eyes shine a little. "Before that, were you and your wife intimate?"

Natsu looked a little paler as he searched his mind for the answer. He remembered something vaguely; soft hair pressed up against his neck, breathless moans in his ear and a soft body pressed hard against him.

Natsu swallowed hard and wracked his brain again.

She was still on top only she had risen to her forearms so her hair curtained their faces while she rode him, then moans came to a choking sob and her hips halted their movements.

"Natsu" she gasped out and Natsu got harder. "You're hurting me" she whispered. The memory cleared until he saw his own arms outstretched, more muscular than they were now, but still his, and his fingers wrapped tightly around her pale neck. He knew it was her, the wedding band he bought was still on her fingers while she clawed and his arm so she could breathe. Pale pink lips parted wide for air.

"I think I hurt her" Natsu's voice was thick with emotion. "While we were together I think I tried to hurt her". But his expression was blank with shock. All this time he had adamantly denied ever laying a hand on his wife but now, how could he ever testify in court if he knew that he had done that.

Natsu was visible shaking. His hands cradled his face and he perched on the end of the seat. Freed looked at him with slight concern, Natsu only reacted like this when they delved deeply into what happened during the incident. He looked distraught and although Freed wanted to know what Natsu had remembered, he didn't want to fray his patient's nerves any further.

"Alright Natsu, that will do for today. Please send Flora in on your way out". The words had barely left his mouth before Natsu had gotten up and slammed the door on his way out.

Freed was about to stand when his desk phone let out overly loud, shrill ring. He picked it up quickly before it could worsen his migraine.

"Hello?" his voice came out more stressed than he wanted it to.

"Hello Freed. It's me, Lucy" His wife's voice sounded a little static over the phone, bit still he could hear a note of anxiety in her voice.

At the same moment, someone knocked on his door and let himself in. Freed looked up to see Dr. Makarov seating himself on the patient chair opposite in. The doctor smiled and signalled that Freed could finish up on the phone.

"What's the matter Lucy" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I told you not to call me at work unless it's an emergency"

"I know but I just wanted to remind you that Levy and Gajeel are coming today and you said you would leave work early so we could all go to dinner together" she rushed through the sentence, her words stringing together because of her nerves.

Freed groaned. "Lucy, I'm not sure if I can make it to that today" he didn't really want to go if he was being honest. Levy and Gajeel were Lucy's friends and he didn't get on as well with them.

"But I let you know last week, I thought you would have lessened your workload in preparation" she had gathered the courage to be a little annoyed. It was the first emotion he had gotten from her in days.

"I can't possibly predict what my workload will be like in advance Lucy" she gave a short interruption but he cut her off "Look I'll see what I can do, but I need to go now"

"Call me when you know what you want" her voice was suddenly distant.

"I love you Lucy" he whispered and sighed when she hung up without so much as good bye.

* * *

Levy could only squeeze through their front door, but the baby bump was gone now she was just laden with bags and bags.

"Holy shit, I thought you were only here for the long weekend Lev", she exclaimed while trying to shoulder in the final heavy bag.

"I'm looking forward to staying with you too Lucy" Levy voice rang with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Your house is SO grand, urgh I feel like a lady in one of those stories we used to read in high school" She gave a little twirl and wondered further into the house.

"I would too, if it weren't for the walls and barbed wire" Lucy muttered to no one in particular.

"Aunt Levy!" a high pitched, excited voice filtered from the back door. Lucy walked through just in time to see Levy scooping up Caleb and immediately letting him down again.

"You've gotten bigger honey, I can barely even carry you anymore" her surprise was exaggerated but Caleb still grinned, he always wanted to get bigger.

"Do you wanna see the yard Auntie? It's so much bigger than the one in Magnolia" he took Levy's hand and dragged her outside.

Lucy couldn't help but be happy now that her friend was in town; she missed having someone other than her husband to talk to. Sometimes girl time was just needed. So far Lucy hadn't made a single friend in Clover and she couldn't figure out why the Doctor Wives hated her so much. The closest person she had to a friend was probably Natsu.

Soft cooing drew her into the front room, where she saw Gajeel setting down his baby on the sofa. Her chubby little legs and arms stretched out towards her father and to Lucy's surprise, Gajeel was the one cooing. They had named her Akane because she had her father's eyes and Lucy thought it was a perfect match.

"I never thought I would see the day were Gajeel Redfox made baby noises" Lucy laughed and drew nearer to the frankly adorable scene.

"You would do the same if you had this one crying in the car for the last 2 hours" Gajeel voice was grumbly with sleep, he was slumped like he would pass out any second. Lucy felt sorry for the poor guy, he probably just wanted to be drinking with the guys but he had driven all the way out here just to make Levy happy.

"Your room is upstairs to the right, go catch some z's before dinner" Lucy patted Gajeel on the back and he looked like he would cry in relief. Half-heartedly he told her where to find the baby bag and rushed up the stairs before she could ask any questions.

"Hey Akane" Lucy hesitated a little. Akane was looking up at her, red eyes a little teary and she sucked on her balled up fist. She had a surprising amount of hair for a 1-month-old, her waves were blue like her mother's but the strands were thick like her father's.

Akane got impatient, her fat little legs kicked out and she let out a short cry. Lucy took a deep breath and moved into action. She slid her hand behind Akane's back and up to support her neck, her other hand cradled her lower back until she could lift her up and hold the baby against her neck. Akane refused to settle against her, her crying got louder and Lucy was on the verge of panicking, she moved to her feet and paced around the living room while rocking and shushing the baby.

"You look so natural holding her, you would make a good Nanny" Levy had wondered back in by herself, her hair was ruffled and her face flushed probably from running around with Caleb. Akane finally stopped cry so that Lucy could cautiously sit down.

"Did you get her to sleep?" Levy sounded genuinely shocked. "She always misbehaves with strangers" Levy sat beside Lucy and looked over at her sleeping child "Well I guess you aren't really strangers, maybe she recognises her godmother" Levy broke into a large wide grin and looked up at Lucy to see her reaction.

Lucy stared from Levy to Akane completely overwhelmed and uselessly nervous.

"Are you sure you want me t-to…"

"Of course I want you to Lucy, why the hell wouldn't I?" Levy scooted closer and held onto Lucy's free hand while tears leaked out of her friend's eyes. Levy laughed at Lucy's tears, thinking she was a little overwhelmed, until she put her arms around her and felt her shoulder shake with the force of her sobs.

"What's wrong Lu-chan," Levy took the sleeping Akane from Lucy's arms and gave her friend her full attention. "You can tell me anything Lu"

Lucy looked down at her wedges and wrung her hand; she needed to tell someone something before she burst. Keeping all this stuff about Natsu and Freed and those bitchy Doctor Wives at that stupid ball was killing her.

"I'm not a good person anymore Levy" Lucy held Levy's hand a little tighter "I'm not a good wife and that's the only thing I am right now, if I'm not a good wife, what good am I?"

"Why would you say that Lucy? Did Freed tell you that?" Levy rocked the baby while fixing Lucy with a serious stare "Did he say that to you? Because-"

"It's not about Freed, I was the one who- who…Levy. I'm- I…" she choked up on a sob and Levy decided to let it go.

"You can tell me later Lucy" she rubbed her arm. "When you're ready".

* * *

In the end, Freed didn't make it in time for their dinner. Their reservation was for 9:30 and it was about 9:25 before Lucy finally relented.

"You guys should go ahead without us" Lucy muttered with Akane on her lap.

"No Lucy we should go together or not at all" Levy's answer was definitive.

"When was the last time you two went out without Akane?" She looked up at Gajeel and Levy, all dressed up for their double date. They both had no answer for her.

"Exactly, you two need this way more than us, don't waste the reservation. I'll take care of Akane while you go and have fun" she stood up and repositioned the baby on her chest then handed Levy her house keys. "Wear a condom, kids" she called and giggled as the two of the walked out. Levy begged for her to come too until Lucy had to slam the car door in her face and ordered that she couldn't come back until she had thoroughly had fun.

"Caleb's at a sleepover, so I guess it's just you and me, Akane" she smiled when the little baby giggled but grimaced when she gripped and tugged on her hair.

Her yelp of pain caused Akane to giggle louder. "I guess you get that from your father" Lucy sighed and detangled her hair from the baby's death grip.

Freed came back late; Lucy stalled getting ready for bed in hopes that they could at least spend some time together. It was mostly so she didn't have to lie when Levy asked her if she and Freed had talked later tomorrow.

She switched off the lights downstairs while feeding Akane with the milk Levy had kept. It was her last feeding before Lucy had to put her to bed. She was about to head up the stairs when the door lock jiggled.

Lucy stood on the stairs clutching a small bundle in her hands and a bottle pushed towards it. Her blonde hair was softly mused probably from playing with the Akane, her eyes looked tired but still awed at the child in her hands. When brown eyes met his, all the mirth went out like a light.

There was a long awkward silence only broken by the sound of Akane's sucking.

"Did they leave without us?" Freed voice came out meeker than he intended.

"Of course they left Freed, it's 11:00 at night" her voice was icy, and he cringed at his wife biting tone.

"I'm sorry Lucy, the wor-"

"Don't use work as an excuse Freed" she interrupted "If you didn't want to go you should have just told me before I embarrassed myself in front of my friends"

Akane had finished her milk and started to push the bottle out of her mouth.

"I need to put her down" Lucy turned on heels and quickly trumped up the stairs to the guest room. Gajeel had managed to set up the cot before he had left so Lucy sat by the bed so she could burp the Akane.

"Do you need any help?" Freed had followed her in but was watching from a distance by the door.

"We are okay thanks" Lucy faced away from him while she bounced on her toes and softly rubbed Akane's back.

"You're quite good with her" Freed noted while he strode over to sit by her.

Lucy hummed and continued to pat Akane.

"I think Motherhood would suit you" he was trying to push her into conversation.

"I already know what you think" she scooted away from him a little.

"What do you think Lucy?" he followed after her.

"I don't know"

"So you don't want a baby?"

"N-no, that's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean? What do you want?"

Lucy stared up at him quizzically, since when did he care about what she wanted?

"I just don't think it's the right time for a baby right now" she looked down at Akane to see she was fast asleep on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy lowered her into her cot and left the room, Freed followed her out, leaving the door open a crack.

"Caleb isn't at home as much and we've been together 2 years, and dated for a while before that. I think it's a perfect time to start filling the rooms in this place". He smiled that rare charming smile that he had and it made her heart flip, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back.

"I don't think it's the right time in our relationship Freed" Lucy busied herself with changing into her pyjamas so she didn't have to see that smile drop off his face.

"What do you mean?" Lucy scoffed that.

"Freed, c'mon this is the longest conversation we have had in weeks that hasn't ended with shouting, you know as well as I do that we're not in a very good place right now. There is no point denying it, it won't make it go away"

"What does that have anything to do with us having a child?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Freed?! Of course it matters, how can we bring a child into this situation when we only stop fighting when we stop talking? How the fuck is a baby going to help that?"

Freed sighed and tugged on his hair in aggravation "Lucy you are blowing things out of proportion, every couple fights, we are both more volatile lately because we haven't settled yet. Maybe starting a family would make this seem more of a permanent arrangement".

Lucy could only stare, how could he not see that they were in such different places? In his eyes, there was still love and hope left to hold on to and it made Lucy started to second-guess her own feeling. _If Freed thinks we can work things out then maybe there's still a chance._ But her more rational mind told her it was impossible; she was never going to tell him about Natsu, even if she did Freed would never forgive her, not when it happened so many times already.

"I can't do this right now Freed" she suddenly felt like she was to blame for her disintegrating marriage and should couldn't handle all that guilt, so she ran away, she ran for the bathroom.

"We haven't finished talking Lucy, what's the matter?" he was right at her heels following her across the room and to the bathroom door. Lucy hurriedly slid behind it and was about to shut the door in her husband's face when it met a solid foot. Freed's dress shoes were wedges in the door gap and his hand gripped the door handle on her side of the door.

"Lucy open this door right now!" his voice was tinted with anger and desperation. "I just want to talk just open the door Lucy" He reached his arm in until he gripped her shoulder; Lucy flinched, thinking that he would shove her but instead he just pulled her towards the gap and towards him.

"Don't run away from me, just tell me what's wrong" he voice was pleading and almost whiney.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"I just feel useless here, I feel like I don't have a purpose. All we do if fight and say sorry and have sex, I just can't do it anymore"

Lucy waited in silence for Freed to say something. It felt like she was waiting a year.

"Gods Lucy, of course you have a purpose. You're Caleb's mother Lucy- and I know what I said before still hurts but listen to me now. We need you here Lucy, I don't know what we would do- what I would do- without you baby" Lucy hiccupped on a sob; he hadn't called her baby since their honeymoon, back when they were all smiles and laughs and kisses.

"Freed I-" she found her knees suddenly weak and her hands shaky, Lucy stumbled over to the edge of the bathtub, she sobbed into her hands while bracing herself on the tub. She couldn't think straight when he was like this, a week ago she wanted to run away but now all she wanted to do was run into his arms and take what little affection he gifted her. Before she could decide whether she had the energy to try again, warm hands slid around her waist. She found herself pressed into his smooth chest, her hands automatically wrapped around his neck.

"I love you baby, I'm sorry for everything" he kissed gently on her jaw and then her cheek and then finally pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Lucy barely moved when Freed kissed her harder, his hands softly squeezing her waist. He soon tired of her unresponsiveness, his grip slipped on to her thigh and tightened hard, Lucy jolted slightly and slipped backwards but still, her mouth remained in a slim line.

"Won't you kiss me back?" he whispered and then waited for her to do what she liked. Lucy hesitated, gnawing at her pinked lips, maybe she could finally forget about her on-going affair with Natsu and forget her problems with the man in front of her. Lucy took a deep breath, leant forward and pressed a kiss onto Freed's waiting mouth.

He moaned into her mouth when her lips finally yielded and moulded onto his, his tongue immediately slid against her lips and into her mouth. His hands pulled her closer until her parted legs started to wrap around his waist. His hot mouth slid off her lips and made it's way down her neck and between her breast and kissed at her nipple over her silk nighty. Two more kisses led to Freed softly sucking at her until she squirmed against him. Through her heavy eyes she spied him pulling down his briefs and holding his semi-erect member.

"Freed…I don't really want to right now" he looked up at her with his eyes were filled with lust but there was a coldness that she couldn't ignore. Lucy watched as her husband rose to his feet, his hands still pumped at himself roughly.

"Open your mouth" he said it almost harshly but he was stroking her hair so softly that it made her do what she was told.

Freed wasn't gentle with her, he waited until her mouth was open wide before shoved his cock into it. Freed's groan echoed loudly around their white bathroom, while Lucy's hands gripped his hips so he couldn't thrust too far into her mouth. He pulled her hair much too hard when she started to build up a rhythm; her tongue teased the underside when she sucked along his entire length. Her head bobbed slowly and deliberately until Freed's hand started to shake in her hair.

"F-Fuck" Freed sounded breathless; when she looked up. his cheeks were high with colour and his long hair was curling around his face from the heat, sweat beaded his head and he groaned when he met Lucy's eye. He always said he loved how she looked with his cock in her mouth.

She felt his thighs tense under her hands when he began thrusting, Lucy tried to pull back, feeling the beginnings of tip near her throat but his hand held her in place. She moaned in protest and that only made Freed jump in her mouth. Before she knew it his length thrusted down her throat; Lucy suppressed a gag, her eyes watered and her nails dug into his thigh.

"Gods Lucy" he sighed, hunching forward over her and he thrusted again until he was finally inside her throat. She squeezed him when she gagged for real this time and he erupted in her throat, hot cum coated he back of her mouth and trickled down.

He detangled his fingers from her hair and Lucy tore her mouth away so she could cough. She never liked taking him into her throat, it made her tear up and splutter, but Freed always seemed to love it.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he finally realized she was still coughing. Lucy gave a quick nod before going to the sink to drink some water and wash out her mouth out. She was wiping the tears from her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her torso. Freed kissed and nipped at her neck gently.

"You want to go again?" her voice was raspy with all the coughing, she barely hiding the worry from her voice.

"No, it's your turn" he sucked on her earlobe while his hands gathered her slip over her crotch. He breathed in sharply when he found out she wasn't wearing underwear yet again, he sucked on his own smooth fingers and then immediately found her clit and rubbed, his slow circles were punctuated with soft pinches that made moans rack threw her.

"You look so good right now, so beautiful" she opened her eyes and saw herself. The clean mirror showed all of her, her red cheeks and parted swollen lips and open legs. She blushed, uncharacteristically embarrassed, and closed her eyes so she could only feel him. Her eyes flew back open when Freed pushed two fingers up inside her.

"Careful" she hissed in discomfort, she wasn't yet wet enough for it so his fingers felt too rough inside her. But he kissed her neck in apology and his fingers started a scissoring motion that made her go back to moaning again.

"I love you Lucy" he told her while he roughly squeezed her breast.

She bit her lip so another man's name wouldn't come out in reply.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Do you think Lucy is going to tell Levy about the Natsu situation? And what do you think about Natsu's revelation about 'the incident'? How did you like Levy and Gajeel showing up? I noticed that a lot of you in the review section are starting to strongly dislike Freed and I can see** **why to be honest but I'll probably try to make him seem more sympathetic just to spice things up. Please leave me a review, I live for them!**

 **And thank you to the people that told me about the repeating paragraphs in some chapters, I'm going to edit them and take those out!**

 **Thank you for reading guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey people, I am very much alive, and also very sorry for not posting. This half of the semester has been so insanely busy that I barely had time to sleep. But now easter break is coming to an end and I thought I would brighten up the mood by giving you a late easter present (are easter presents even a thing?) and what an easter present it's 6K words in this chapter.**

 **Also, I have been a little disillusioned with this story of late and I think I just needed to just re-read everything, write a few more chapters and confirm where I want this story to go and also where I want it to end. Basically, I need to get my shit together...So we can get together (More Life reference anyone? I couldn't help myself :D). But I hope to post more regularly at least until late May when the deadline rears their ugly heads.**

 **Anyways I really do recommend that you lot read the previous chapter just as a reminder of what happened. Without further ado let's get to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Good Morning Levy and Gajeel" Lucy smirked as the two stumbled down the stairs. Levy's hair was all over the place and her eyes bloodshot and a little glassy, Gajeel looked no worse than normal on a Saturday morning. Akane was perched on Lucy's hip and holding onto her finger.

"Thank you for getting Akane up this morning, babies should be spitting up on their mothers, not the other way around" Levy explained while rubbing at her temples.

"So you had a good time last night?" Lucy asked, almost rhetorically because their appearance said it all.

"Yeah the restaurant was great, so romantic with the antique décor and candlelight" Levy went all misty eyes as she described the date, while Gajeel occasionally grunted in agreement and stuffing his face with bacon. "But then Gajeel got bored and dragged me to some dive bar".

Lucy laughed out loud "Like we used to do in college? Trying to relive the glory days ey Black Steel?" the old nickname put a proud grin on his lips.

"Shrimp forget to mention that she dragged me onto the dance floor as soon as we got in there, and then dragged me into a bathroom stall 5 shots later" Gajeel grumbled but still smirked and winked at his wife, the kind of smirk that made Levy blush.

"My point is, we drank way too much and I think I need a liver transplant" Levy groaned and slumped into her seat.

"Unfortunately I can only offer you bacon and hash browns" Lucy pushed a plate towards her friend.

"That will have to do for now. I love it when you feed me Lu-chan, are you sure you don't want to come live with me in Magnolia again?" before Lucy could reply Levy was already stuffing her face full of hash browns.

"So where did Freed get to yesterday?" Gajeel yelled from the fridge, rummaging for a beer, much to Levy's annoyance.

"Umm he came back after you left yesterday and we put Akane to bed and then went to sleep, right now he's picking Caleb up from his sleepover".

It was mostly true after Freed had gotten her off in the bathroom he had told her that they could wait to try to have a baby, but he still wanted her to consider it, and to think hard about it.

 _If you're scared that I won't be here to help, if that's what's bothering you, then I'll drop some of my patients so I can help out._ He kept trying to soothe her worries and coax her into doing what he wanted.

His attention and affections were simultaneously annoying and endearing, she wanted him to stop before she made a decision that would make her resent him even more. In bed together, he made her promise to think about it and talk to him about it.

"Yep it was a quiet night, " Lucy said with a smiled and judging from Levy's frown she didn't believe her.

"So no fighting then?" her friend questioned while Gajeel took that at his cue to leave, food in one hand and Akane in other.

"I- I ran and tried to lock myself in the bathroom when he brought up having a baby" she murmured, slightly embarrassed for doing something so childish.

"You ran?" Levy sounded mildly shocked but mostly just concerned.

"Yeah, but afterwards we talked and I told him how I felt" she tried to make the situation seem better than it was.

"How did he respond to that?"

Lucy pondered this for a moment "Better than I thought he would, he was much calmer than I was. I was the one shouting and being overly emotional as usual"

"Just because you were more emotional than him doesn't mean your emotions aren't valid Lucy" Levy lectured while Lucy sighed, she'd heard it before.

"Yeah, I know Levy".

"So did you have sex in the end?" That was obviously the question she was itching to ask.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna get pregnant by it. We just...you know what I mean" she whispered while rubbing her eyes with her palms.

Levy sighed.

"What did you mean yesterday Lucy? When you said you weren't a good person". The tone of her question told Lucy that she had already guessed what she was talking about. She took a deep breath, hoping that her friend wouldn't judge her too much for what she had done, and was still doing.

"I'm seeing someone else"

There was just silence.

Levy couldn't say that she didn't see this coming, something had to give; she often thought that Freed hot and cold affections would push Lucy over the edge, but she never thought that Lucy would go this far. Levy couldn't even imagine her with anybody other than Freed at this point.

"Who is he?" she looked up to see Lucy eyes filled with tears, her face was pinched and visibly guilt ridden. Levy's heart sank to see her best friend so torn apart.

She sobbed and choked while trying to reply. Taking a deep breath she pulled the name out of her head and prepared herself for what Levy had to say in reply.

"His name is Natsu, we meet while Freed is at work and Caleb's at school." Instantly she dissolved into tears, her shoulder racked and her breathing coming out in panicking sobs.

Levy sat still in her chair _,_ Her mouth opened to with the immediate need to reprimand her friend about the damage she was going to inflict on her family when they found out but thought Lucy was punishing herself enough.

Levy had thought that Lucy genuinely loved Freed and although she could see why her friend could resort to cheating, she was confused as to how she had found someone to be with so soon. Her concern only escalated when she saw her friend curled up on the kitchen chair and sobbing into her knees.

"Hey, It's okay, Lulu" she abandoned her food and came over to sit by her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I just feel so bad but… I just can't stop myself. Every time he upsets me I just have to-"

"So you're doing it just to get revenge?"

"Yes… well, No, I don't think so anymore…I don't know why Lev" she hugged her friend even harder "He's the only one I can talk to in Clover. Sometimes I feel like he's the only one who understands"

"Lu you can always talk to me, in fact, you _need_ to talk to me" Levy had never seen her friend so sad and it was heartbreaking, it made her feel guilty for not checking on her as often as she should.

She held Lucy for a few long minutes until her crying had finally calmed down. After a while Lucy swallowed and pulled back from Levy's shoulder, she immediately worked on fixing her hair and rubbing the trails of mascara from under her red eyes. She took another deep breath.

"What should I do?" her voice was unnervingly calm, Levy suddenly worried that this kind of breakdown was a common occurrence.

"You need to think about why you are doing this, do you still love Freed? Are you doing this out of spite or because you are trying to seek affections elsewhere? Is this Natsu character a good man? Does he know you are married? Does he love you?"

All these questions Lucy had no answer to and she knew why, her father always told her she was an impulsive imbecile.

"And as for you and Freed and your marriage" Levy continued. "I can't make that decision for you Lucy, but if you still want to be with him I think you should come clean about the whole thing, wait any longer and it may not be fixable".

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this Lev" tears brimmed her eyes again.

"Who needs to forgive you?" a familiar smooth voice interrupted their conversation, and Lucy instantly sat up from her slouched position and turned to greet her husband. If they hadn't just been talking how strained their relationship was, Levy could never have guessed; Lucy hid her feeling too well.

"How was the sleepover baby?" Lucy ignored Freed's question and moving to hug Celeb and take his bag. Caleb chatted on about how much fun he had while Lucy walked to her husband to take his jacket, she leant up to kiss him on the mouth, with her lips tightly pursed together it was fast and awkward, Freed looked longingly after her while she walked up the stairs.

"Is she alright? She looked like she had been crying" he asked when he finally tore his eyes away from Lucy.

"Freed, what is with the sudden urge to knock up my best friend?" she watched and tried not to laugh as Freed's face reddened and falling in embarrassment.

He coughed awkwardly before shaking off the discomfort. "Is that what she was crying about? I'm not trying to force her to do anything Levy, I think we've been waiting for a while and now it just feels like the right time" his shoulders sagged with exasperation at having to explain himself yet again. Levy frowned.

"You know how she is; if you even insinuate that she _has_ to do something, she'll want to the exact opposite. So you need to just let her decide on her own. Also Freed, I don't think this baby thing is your biggest priority right now". Levy spelt out the last part slowly enough for Freed to take note. His eyebrows still furrowed in confusion but he nodded solemnly and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Alright that's lights out". Each light struck off with a loud electric thud and Natsu's room was plunged into darkness. He slid matches out of his pocket and struck them until a small flame erupted from the tip of the matchstick. He watched the flame grow as it ate through the stick, the wooden stem blackened and bowed as it burned and Natsu couldn't find the strength to light the candle by his bedside. He watched until the fire grazed his fingers and burnt his nails. He whipped the flame out and crushed the matchstick to ash in his hands making sure there was no trace of it left, if the nurses found it he would be screwed.

The pyromaniac tendencies were getting worse and worse. He could feel it, right in the middle of his chest, the urge to flick the small steel wheel of a lighter and watch a flame be born in his hands, to dose a cloth in lighter fluid and see the fire eat and climb up, engulfing the softness and turning it into dust. He craved it like he craved a cigarette after sex…he craved to burn especially after sex.

And being with Lucy was not helping. Freed would probably say it was his obsessive personality using Lucy as it's newest fixation. He could hear the doctor's voice in his head, he always sounded so self-assured and egotistical. It was no secret that Natsu disliked the man, maybe that was part of the reason that he was fucking his wife.

Natsu sighed, and rolled over onto his side, he didn't know what it was about that woman, the situation was as frustrating as it was gratifying. He needed to stop; for his mental health, for the sake of his freedom, Natsu couldn't even begin to think about what kind of prison they would him to if they ever caught him with his pants down and his dick in Lucy.

Although she couldn't see it, everyone cared for her. The men all wanted to fuck her, he saw they way they stared and stared during that stupid ball, their eyes clung to her breasts and hips and ass. It made Natsu shake with unexplained jealousy, _why do I even feel this way?_ Lucy was not his to be protective over, for goodness sake he was still mourning his wife.

But Lucy had something about her that made men and women want to do things for her. She had the institution wrapped around her finger. The guards went on about how sweet she was almost as often as they mentioned her tits, the nurses complimented her style and smile. She had a way of making people want to help her, and Natsu was under her spell.

Sighing again, he punched his pillow and turned over in his bed and tried to think about something other than Lucy.

He failed, two hours later, he was sat up and hunched over in his bed, his shaft was gripped tightly in his hand, wet with his own spit. He rubbed himself vigorously and let his imagination run away with him. He thought of the way Lucy tasted, and the way his wife's skin felt so smooth and gave under his hand, and the way Lucy clenched when he pinched her just right, and the sounds his wife made when he used his tongue, and Lucy's breasts and thighs and lips and, after a while just Lucy. It took him a pitifully short amount of time to finish and when he was as clean as he could get he could finally feel the guilt creeping up on him. No matter how many times he told himself she was gone he still felt ashamed when he thought about Lucy instead of her. He lay in bed, tears streaming, feeling pathetic and missing her painfully.

* * *

Lucy put the last roller into her hair and wondered which lipstick she should wear today. The house was awfully quiet since Caleb had just gone to school and Levy, Gajeel and Akane had headed off to Magnolia. It was a tearful goodbye, Lucy cried, and promised to come visit soon, Levy cried and hugged her friend tightly telling her she would call every single weekend from now on, and Akane cried because she was hungry, she could have sworn she saw tears in Gajeel's eyes too but he just told her to fuck off when she asked.

Lucy was about to give up on the lipstick when the ring of the doorbell interrupted her routine. Lucy tutted and looked down at herself, she was still in her night dress, a white silk robe was thrown hastily on top while she waited for Freed to finish up in the bathroom, but it would have to do.

"I'll get it darling, it's probably just Caleb forgetting something again". She hurried down the stairs as the ringing became more insistent, throwing open the door she stood to ask Caleb what he had forgotten but found herself looking down on a shiny bald head.

"Good Morning Lucy" Dr Makarov's voice made Lucy take a step back.

"Dr Makarov" her pitch rose in surprise, and a blush spread over her cheek when she looked down at her attire "W-we weren't expecting you" she hastily pulled her robe together and lead Dr Makarov into the house.

"Sorry for calling so early, I just had to hand Freed some documents before I drive up to Crocus" he explained. Lucy still preoccupied with the fact that she just talked to her husband's boss with curlers in her hair and her pj's still on.

"Please make yourself comfortable in the lounge and I'll go get him" She hurried off before he could even say thank you and her face still burned when she found her husband, he was mostly dressed and buttoning his shirt.

"Dr Makarov is here for you" Lucy blurted out.

"What? What for? You answered the door like that?!" he questioned while hurrying with his tie.

"He has something to give to you before he goes to Crocus, and I didn't know he was at the door Freed, I thought it was just Caleb" she explained while blushing all over again.

Freed huffed "Well, next time endeavour to look through the peephole before you open the door in your nightgown" he eyed the length of her dress, it was riding high on her thigh as usual and sighed before making his way downstairs.

Lucy took a deep breath and tried not to feel ashamed by Freed's words. Quickly she put her hair in a shower cap and jumped into the shower.

By the time she got out she felt she had washed away Freed's unkind remarks and dressed more decently, in a flowy midi tan skirt and a simple white shirt. She marched around the corner and turned on her winning smile and was immediately disarmed by Dr Makarov's piercingly wise gaze. Her smile dimmed into a small shy thing, she felt like he knew everything she had done and everything she ever would do.

"Do you like- umm, would you like some tea or coffee Dr Makarov" she mumbled and scrubbed her hands on her skirt.

"Yes tea would be wonderful Lucy" his moustache moved upwards to allow a small smile to show.

Lucy hurried into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove and set up the three teacups with three saucers underneath. She stopped and picked her nails while she waited for the whistle.

"Thank you Lucy" Dr Makarov smiled and reached for a cup when she brought in a tray full of drinks. "I hope you will be attending Dr Heinrich's dinner party, I will not be back from Crocus until tomorrow and I loathe to miss it, they are always quite eventful" he chuckled to himself.

"There's a party tonight?" Lucy looked between the two men while she sat herself opposite.

"Yes, that is-" Freed coughed., and tried not to look at his boss. "I must have forgotten to let you know Lucy, Dr Heinrich is Marie's husband. They've invited us to come tonight"

Lucy sipped her tea so Dr Makarov couldn't see her frown, but the tension could still be felt, Dr Makarov gave and uncomfortable smile.

"Well, I better head out, sorry for calling so early again…" the rest of his speech left as Freed guided him out towards the front door. Lucy fled to the kitchen with Dr Makarov's hardly touched tea. She heard Freed wonder in with his own plate later.

"I wish you would have let me know earlier" She turned towards him to pick up rubber gloves and gauge his reaction. He was frowning as per usual.

"Yes I forgot Lucy, people do that from time to time" she could hear him rolling his eyes at her.

"I may have had something to do today Freed"

Her husband scoffed at her. "And what would that be?" his voice dripped with condescension.

Lucy already felt tears springing to her eyes, she dropped the porcelain teacups in the sink much too roughly and turned to face him.

"I said I wanted to go find a job but you were the one who insisted that I stay locked in here like _I'm_ a fucking patient, so you especially don't get to make fun of my idleness". She bit her lip and tried her best not to sniff.

"Gods Lucy I was just a joke, why are you being so sensitive?". He reached out and tried to hold her but she pulled away.

She took in another breath and found she couldn't calm herself down. Her choked down sobs soon turned into laboured pants that made her head spin.

Freed finally noticed her struggle to breathe, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she waved away his hands and reached for the back door handle. "I just need some air". Her hand gripped for the handle but felt air when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"Lucy? Lucy can you open your eyes?" she felt cold water on her face, Instinctively she groaned and rolled away from the cold.

"I'm up, I'm up" she held onto the person over her and opened her eyes.

Freed's hair curtained around them both, his face just above her and his hand inside a cup of water. She looked around and found she was on the couch.

"What-"

"You fainted Lucy, and you hit your head on the way down". He guided her up to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" he held onto her hand tightly, and let her rest her legs on his lap.

"I- I think I'm fine, my head is a bit sore" she reached up and rubbed at the sore spot on the side of her head, feeling Freed's finger intertwining with her own over the spot.

"Do you want me to stay home?" He combed through her hair.

"No I'm alright" she pulled her legs off his lap. Freed's eyebrows pushed together obviously not believing her. "I used to have fainting spells when I still lived with my dad sometimes, they happen when I get stressed"

"Well don't go to sleep until I come back, I don't think you have a concussion but if you throw up call the doctor…Call the doctor to make an appointment anyway, just in case" she looked up at him sharply.

"That's really not necessary Freed, I've seen doctors about it before, I'll just put some ice on it and-"

"Lucy just book the appointment…please" she nodded when she realised he was just worried about her.

"I'll see you tonight. No sleeping okay?" she accepted his peck on her lips.

* * *

"Lucy…Gods" Natsu bit hard on his inside cheek. His heart pounded so hard he could feel it in fingertips. Lucy ass pressed into his hips, she hadn't even bothered to take off her underwear so with every glide up and then down, Natsu could feel soft damp lace tickle the side of his shaft. It was maddening.

Lucy huffed on top of him, blond fallouts from her ponytail stuck themselves to her forehead and temples. Her eyes were screwed shut and her hand gripped the arm wrapped around her waist. She leant forward and pressed herself back onto Natsu's length too hard. Immediately she clenched around him her bottom lip quivered, her climax so spontaneous that she had no time to scream out she just held onto Natsu and let the sensation wash over her. Vaguely she felt her vision blacken around her periphery, she fought off unconsciousness while she heard him swear violently and muffle the noise using her shoulder. Natsu quickly withdrew from inside her before he came all over the floor of the wooden shed.

They both panted and sat together for a second; he knew what was going to happen next. Lucy would rise from his lap, pull down their skirt and avoid eye contact. She'd make up an excuse about how Caleb would be home soon, or that she had something in the oven and scurry off. He wouldn't see her for another few days if he was lucky, if he wasn't so lucky she wouldn't come back to him for a week or more.

It had been going on regularly now, so often that it had become part of his routine. She would wonder into his shed and watch for a while as he worked when she got tired of being ignored she would come over and touch his shoulder or his back. When she finally looked up at him with her big brown eyes, she would always look shy and a little embarrassed even after they had been together so many times. Natsu would kiss her without her having to ask, but he would always let her take the lead, every time they were together Lucy would always be the one in control even when Natsu was on top of her.

But today she seemed reluctant to leave, she slid off his lap and sat next to him, one of her legs still rested on his thigh and she did nothing to fix her skirt. Her hand still held onto his arm and Natsu thought it was because she wanted to go again. He looked around at the shed. All the sex and the pining after sex and the thoughts about sex meant that he was very behind, the reconstruction of the shed was supposed to aid with his rehabilitation.

The shed was supposed to show that he had the ability to create and not just destroy and no judge would dispute that hard labour had reformative qualities. But at this rate, it would not be finished by winter as they expected for it to be. He looked back at Lucy, her eyes were closed as she basked in the sun, golden hair looked bleached in the light and her lips were red and raw, they shone with her lip balm and his saliva and he watched when the pink tip of her tongue tasted them. Natsu thought that maybe he wouldn't mind going again.

"What were you doing when you were 21 Natsu?" The man next to her her jolted and looked at her closed eyes. She wasn't very chatty after sex.

"I was working in auto-shop to put my wife through night classes" he pushed back his hair and tucked himself back in his pants.

She cracked an eye open to look at him "I can't imagine being married back then, I was just too…immature"

"Immature?" he looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I went to that college because I knew my dad didn't want me to go, and I did a degree that I knew he would hate. Every decision I made was because I resented my dad, which meant I made horrible decisions" she didn't really know why she was suddenly opening up to Natsu about all of this. She had never even discussed her college years with Freed.

"What horrible decisions did you make?" she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you going to be my new therapist?" she smirked.

"I think it's good to vent to someone sometime, you already take out all your sexual frustration on me so what harm can this do" Natsu gave her that roguish smirk and Lucy blushed "What were the bad decisions?"

"Well I went out drinking every single chance I got, I made friends with horrible, mean girls and I fucked like half of the school"

"What?!" Lucy giggled at his shock.

"What? Did you think I was a virgin?" Natsu snorted with laughter at her remark and received a slap in response. "It wasn't really half the school, but it was a lot of guys…and some girls too"

She giggled when Natsu looked away with red cheeks.

"Why did you marry so young?" she suddenly got serious again, curiosity glowed in her brown eyes.

"Well where I'm from everyone got married pretty young anyway. You're supposed to get married, get a job, and provide for your family. People didn't even approve of the fact that I let her go to night school" Natsu face pinched in slight frustration at the thought of her nosy and irritating relatives that constantly put her down and berated her choices, it used to be them against the world. It was supposed to be him, her and their baby.

Lucy was positively shocked. "I had no idea the rest of Fiore was so conservative, I thought it was just my dad" she scratched her head.

"And your husband" Natsu imputed.

"Huh?"

"Your husband, he's more conservative that you are, no?" Natsu looked at her quizzically, wondering why she never realised that before while Lucy wondered the same.

"I guess his relationship with his ex-wife was quite traditional. He told me she'd never had a job"

"And now he wants you to be the same" Natsu finished off for her. Lucy met his eyes and wondered if he was right.

"What happened to her?" Natsu broke her tumbling thoughts.

"Who?"

"His ex-wife? What happened to her?"

Lucy bit her lip deciding whether she should reveal that much about Freed to his own patient, knowing too much about someone that was supposed to be an impartial third party couldn't be good for Natsu's therapy.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Natsu tried his best to sound non-committal.

"No- I'll tell you anyway, I don't really know what happened, except she has a severe nervous breakdown or some kind of mental problem. Freed still gets the bills for hospitals so I think she still alive"

"So you really don't know?" Natsu looked, green eyes shone with concern and shock. It made Lucy immediately defensive.

"Well, he never really talked about it. I think he is still trying to heal from what happened… he once told me she also suffered postpartum depression"

"Post huh?" his face scrunched adorably with confusion

"Post-partum depression or some people say post-natal depression, it's when you get depressed after giving birth. I think Freed blames himself somehow" she sighed and leant into his shoulder heavily.

"So, you don't know where your husband's ex-wife is, or if she's dead or alive?"

"I know she's alive Natsu" she frowned and looked away.

"But the hospital could be where they keep those coma patients so she's as good as dead if that's the case. Or if you haven't seen any of those bills in a while she might be dead and he just didn't tell ya" he rested his head on her shoulder and held her gaze.

"No, I don't know- but it doesn't really matter to me. He can tell me when he's ready"

"Do you really believe that? It doesn't matter to you…really?" his voice oozed with sarcasm that annoyed and amused her at the same time.

"Don't you want to find out?" he continued, "You can find out if you want to" he looked at her, comically excited at the thought of uncovering a 'mystery'. If he were a dog his tail would be wagging.

"I don't want to invade his privacy like that" Lucy's voice had dropped to a whisper as if Freed could hear her conspiring against him.

"But you deserve to know. You're his wife. I never kept anything from my wife".

She bit her lip not knowing how to respond to that. Deep down she knew she wanted to know what had really happened between Freed and Mirajane. She thought that it would finally offer an explanation for her husband's behaviour.

"Just wait for him to go to sleep and look in that beat-up old briefcase of his" Natsu was the devil on her shoulder at this point, he was strangely good at making her do what she wanted and not what Freed wanted.

"But he wakes up in the middle of the night to do work" she put up a flimsy excuse.

Natsu raised a pink eyebrow "I'm sure you can think of a way to distract him from work Luce, you come here and distract me all the time". He gave her a smirk that left her blushing. "Plus ain't you going to that party today? Dr Heinrich can't shut up about it, If that doesn't wear him out I'm sure you can"

But their conversation was cut short when they heard leaves rustling a little way off. Somebody was heading into the garden.

Lucy stood up so quickly that all the blood rushed from her head and dizziness overcame her, she shook it off as best she could and immediately began adjusting her clothes and pushing her fallouts back into her ponytail. Natsu didn't do much to adjust his jumpsuit but made sure that his dragon was safely tucked back into his pants. Casually he walked back towards the opposite wall where he had abandoned his nails and hammer, while a slightly frantic Lucy took up the tray leaning on the empty window pane.

"Natsu, there's been an incident in the- Lucy?" The man coughed to try and reestablish his professionalism "Ma'am what are you doing back here?"

Lucy spun around and saw the stern Wednesday and Saturday guard Mark looking at her with thorough confusion.

"Oh hello Mark, I was just bringing some cookies and water for you and Natsu" she grinned when she heard his stomach grumble loudly. "I guess I came just in time" Markus blushed, the red looked out of place on his cheeks, and reached out for a cookie and held back a moan when he tasted it.

"Are they good?" Lucy giggled when he nodded vigorously. She headed towards Natsu, stooping slightly she offered the tray to him. He took two and stuffed them into his mouth while taking another five and stuffing them into his pocket and then winked up at her. Lucy almost laughed before remembering that they had company.

"Where are your manners Natsu?" Mark's gruff voice reprimanded swiftly. "Ma'am I'm not comfortable with you bringing him food while I'm not present," he told her in a low whispered voice.

"Please call me Lucy, Ma'am makes me feel old. And I know you are just around the corner to save me if something happens" she smirked when Markus began to blush again. Finally gathering himself, he readied for another argument only for Lucy to cut him off.

"What happened in the main building? Is Freed okay?" the worry in her eyes made Markus give in finally.

"He's fine Ma'am. Some patients were caught outside their designated working zones without permission".

Lucy nodded and quickly looked towards Natsu before claiming that she had left something in the oven and walked back to the house, Natsu's comment ringing in her head, _Don't you want to find out? You can find out if you want._ She needed to know.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave me a review! What did you guys think? Wil Lucy find what she's looking for or will she chicken out?**  
 **I know someone mentioned this and I was also thinking about letting Levy and Gajeel and Akane linger for a bit longer. But I decided against it because it will increase Lucy's feeling of isolation, that Freed is causing with his emotional abuse, which will ultimately push her towards Natsu so yay?…Depending on how you feel about Natsu's Mental wellbeing lol.**

 **Anyway, I will post the next chapter ASAP because this is a bit of a cliffhanger and I don't want to leave you guys hanging like that (no pun intended)**.


End file.
